


Motercycle Emptiness

by persianfire



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: M/M, TARDIS - Freeform, Time Travel, missing memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persianfire/pseuds/persianfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to Jack during his missing years, and what has it got to do with the Doctor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motercycle Emptiness

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly moving all my old fic over here. This was written for theTARDIS Big Bang Round 3 a few years back

The TARDIS was full of rooms. Hundreds, maybe thousands of rooms, the Doctor wasn't

even sure exactly how many. He tried to count once but got lost for three days before the old girl showed mercy and led him back to the console room.

Each of his regenerations seemed to have a set of rooms they preferred using; the zero room, green house, and a secondary control room-which he'd not even thought about for a year or two. He should probably go check it out on his next fuel/maintenance stop.

Each room was connected by ever changing corridors that moved depending on circumstance and who happened to be travelling with him at the time. The TARDIS seemed to know what he needed, even if he didn't, and she'd move things around accordingly, get rooms set up for guests he didn't know about yet and try to ease the pain of lost companions by moving their rooms further away.

There were only two rooms that didn't move; the Doctor's bedroom and Captain Jack Harkness'. From the moment the TARDIS had materialised on Jack's ship and saved him from the bomb in war-torn England, 1941, a room had moved to the forefront for him and never left.

Like the man himself it was a fixed point; never changing, always there. It was as if the TARDIS knew right from the beginning that eventually she would share a spark of her life with him and he'd never be able t o die or leave them.

She may have fled to the end of humanity to get away from him, but she never got rid of his room. Talk about a woman sending mixed messages.

The Doctor didn't think about it much. Didn't let himself think of things that unnerved him. He was usually much too busy, always running ahead, always doing something, averting some apocalypse or another. Usually the door to Jack's room was just that; a door.

Just another shut door opposite his own, most days he convinced himself it was just decoration because if he didn't then he would think of all the other rooms in the depth of the TARDIS; he would think of Rose's room, of Donna's and mourn that they weren't in the corridor off the console room like his and Jack's were.

He would feel guilty for not thinking of Martha more, especially after she'd done so much and saved the world almost single handed; as well as been the one who kept in touch most regularly with him. His fingers would itch to find out how Susan's life had gone once she'd left him. And then he would look into his present life and then his future and know he'd lost them. Death, life, amnesia, parallel planets and every nuance in between had taken them away from him.

Not Jack though. He was still there. The Doctor's footsteps echoed through the TARDIS as he walked down the sparse corridor than now only housed his and Jack's room. His hand hovered over the door handle before twisting it and pushing it open.

Today it was more than just a door.

The room had a 1940s feel to it, and that was the TARDIS' doing. She decorated using a little of Jack's mind and appearance when he first arrived, and Jack didn't seem to mind the invasion or the decoration. It was a tidy room, unlike Rose who couldn't seem to grow out of the typical teenage messy stage. Jack's room housed a large neatly made bed, wardrobe, a chair and a small bookshelf full of biographies of people thousands of years in the future; books he'd collected from planets they'd visited or he'd found in the library room. And from the looks of it; he had a neatly stashed pile of tentacle alien porn...

The Doctor wrinkled his nose, eyes travelling past it rather quickly. 900 years old and he still felt naughty for finding porn. He peered into the wooden wardrobe seeing a neat row of crisp shirts, white t-shirts, denim jeans and white boxer-briefs.

There was pair of braces hanging over the back of the chair and the Doctor sat down, taking the braces in his hand, feeling the elastic against his fingertips. There was no dust in the room; the TARDIS kept the air circulating, keeping the room fresh and clean, although it also meant he couldn't smell anything of the other man.

The Doctor wasn't quite sure why that saddened him.

For the first time since before Rose he felt truly alone. Sarah-Jane may have said he had the biggest family on earth, but even family had their own lives. He felt like the much loved elderly grandfather. Everyone loved him, everyone felt guilty for not thinking of him more often, for having their own lives that didn't include him.

And their lives couldn't include him. He wasn't human. Never would be. He would never age like them and he would never settle down like them. Even Jack; who was so much more than human now, still had all his human qualities that made him refuse to travel with him again.

He had loyalties. A team to look after, people he cared for. He had ties that the Doctor didn't. Ties that kept him in one place.

His room would always be in the same corridor as the Doctor's, but for now it would be empty; just like every other room.

The Doctor stood, putting the braces back on the back of the chair. He meandered back to the console room, staring at the rotor as if that would give him some kind of direction, instead of the other way around. Maybe he should set it to autopilot and go where the wind blew.

The TARDIS was a living being, grown; not built, and she was as much Gallifreyan as he was. Their psychic link was second nature to him now, and the time the Master had taken her and cannibalised her into a paradox machine was one of the loneliest and most claustrophobic of his life. The TARDIS had gone from his mind and the Master had forced his way in.

The mind of a mad man was a terrifying place, and the Doctor had been relieved when the TARDIS had been restored to him. She was a constant presence at the back of his brain. A gentle hum that flowed through intricate capillaries, veins and arteries; a small reminder from home-something that might not be able to keep the loneliness at bay, but could nudge him in directions that made it less obvious.

After 900 years together he felt like he could read her better than he could read himself. And when she started to tingle at the back of his brain; a gentle pins and needle feeling that trickled down his spine and pooled in his feet, he closed his eyes and let himself feel her gentle nudge to the fullest.

The time rotor moved in a circular motion matching the swirling vortex outside. The Doctor hadn't moved them out of the vortex since the cyber king and the human man who thought he was him.

The Doctor was getting fed up with other people having his memories and his life. It was getting old rather quickly. And he liked the gentle tipping and spinning of the TARDIS as it hovered in the time vortex.

"Is there somewhere you want to go old girl?" He murmured out loud, though he wasn't sure for whose benefit. The TARDIS could read his every thought and didn't need verbal communication, especially when spoken in English.

With his eyes closed he walked to the console; listening as the TARDIS spoke to him. He let his hands move the slide controls, pushing them half way up and back again. He flicked a switch and the rotor started to move faster.

The TARDIS had found a small spark of a half formed thought hidden in the corner of his complex brain. It was so tiny, so insignificant he hadn't even realised it was there-that he'd even thought of it.

But she pulled it out of its hiding place, gave it room to grow in his thoughts and he let her. He felt excitement bubble in his stomach. He'd felt empty for so long that this feeling spread throughout him like wildfire. His fingers started to itch to navigate the TARDIS and put the idea into action.

Slowly, as if savouring the thought he opened his eyes, his mouth curling into a manic grin. He reached over and set the date and time, spinning the controls and watching the time rotor fill with a brilliant green light.

As the light shone brightly he ran to the other side, flicking a switch as he went and then dropping to his knees to grab hold of the bicycle pump. "One, two...four," he muttered under his breath as he gave the pump a vigorous yank.

As the TARDIS started to move the Doctor stood, lurching to the side as it dematerialised. He ran around the central console panel; pressing buttons, turning dials; he wanted to be as precise as he possibly could with the time.

The TARDIS landed with an almighty thud that sent him sprawling into the console. He laughed and got back to his feet, hopping over to the monitor and tapping manically at the keypad.

He used the monitor to check what was outside the TARDIS walls, resisting the urge to just poke his head out and see how close to the mark he'd made it. He wasn't here to get into any kind of trouble; he just wanted to see an old friend.

Just as he'd predicted he was surrounded by ash covered sand dunes, and he could only just make out a small complex nestled between two rather large dunes in the distance. It didn't look high security from a distance, but the Doctor had no doubt that it was.

He hacked in easily to the security cameras and once he'd memorised the lay of the place he hacked deeper into the computer systems; security codes and into files, so many files and cases. But there was only one he was interested in. It didn't take him long to hack into the security camera in one particular room.

The room was completely white, a single white bed with white sheets, a white toilet, white toilet paper-no personal effects. A man wearing a white t-shirt and white jogging bottoms paced the room and just looking at the image on screen gave the Doctor a headache.

He wasn't sure what was happening in there-and maybe he didn't really want to find out, but what he could do was even up the odds a bit.

With all the information stored safely in his mind he powered down the monitor, picked up the spare TARDIS key he'd upgraded back with Martha and Jack, and stepped out into 51st Century, Boeshane Peninsula. The Doctor grinned and patted his pockets, feeling his sonic screwdriver and psychic paper, making sure he was all set for another adventure.

The Boeshane Peninsula wasn't anything like Jack had described it from his memories as a child, though he had never gone into detail over the invasion and what had happened to his family.

The Colony was gone now, and in its ruins was a building more akin to army barracks crossed with a prison than a bustling town full of peaceful people. The Doctor couldn't imagine Jack's feelings of being kept in a building in the town that used to be his home.

The sand dunes had turned to ash and as the Doctor walked he felt it with every breath he took. The skies were grey and churning above him and there were only a dozen species in the universe that could decimate a planet so.

But that wasn't the reason he was there; the reason he'd arrived at Boeshane Peninsula was to break out a certain officer that would one day go by the name Captain Jack Harkness.

He passed a few men; all in training uniforms and though they looked at him strangely he only nodded back, smiled and if he was in the mood, gave a small salute. He walked up to the main building; a large sweeping monstrosity that was made partly of metal and partly of natural by products scavenged from sister planets. Everything was covered in a thick layer of ash, and his throat felt parched as he walked through the corridors practically undetected.

He took a spiral staircase two steps at a time and jogged down a winding corridor before he got to the third door on the right. There was a monitor embedded into the door and with a quick setting change on his screwdriver he turned the screen on and saw a man who could only be Jack pacing the floor.

It was definitely Jack, though much younger-without as many life and death experiences behind his eyes. There was a raw, pent up energy about him as he paced back and forth. He seemed less cock sure and more-angry.

Quite right too. He was obviously in there against his will, and the Doctor realised he would finally be able to answer the mystery of Jack's missing memories. He pointed his screwdriver at the security pad, typed in the access code and heard the door pop open. He stepped inside quickly shutting it behind him.

Jack turned as if in slow motion to face him. There was no half smile and self assured smirk, just mistrust and anger. "Who are you?" His American drawl hadn't changed much, though there was less warmth there. Jack wasn't trying to charm or come on to him. It seemed odd.

"Me? I'm no one important. Just here to break you out. Thought we could go on a bit of an adventure. Have you ever seen a Klutterbog? No, me neither! Imagine that, something I haven't seen." He gave the young Jack a large beaming smile. The emptiness was finally disappearing.

"Break me out? I'm in here doing penance," Jack drawled.

"For what exactly?" The Doctor frowned; he was sure he was here to take Jack away from whatever happened in his missing two years.

He smirked then; chest puffed out, eyes sparkling in a way only Jack's could. "I was late back to barracks. Disappeared after a training mission-almost got killed, then seduced my executioner. Missed an important mission. But this girl, my executioner...she had the most amazing suckers on the tips of her fingers..."

It seemed Jack's obsession with sex hadn't changed much over the years. "Well, hmm. That puts a new spin on things doesn't it? Oh well, as I'm already here; fancy a spot of time travelling?" He felt rather cheated, and a little disappointed. He bet this scenario hadn't occurred to the future Jack.

"Despite popular belief, I don't go off with strange men. I actually have my own time machine right here. Or I would if it hadn't been confiscated. Plus, you're a little ordinary for my tastes. "

"Please! That wrist thing? You can't call that time travel. I've come from your future which is actually in the past, to, oh I don't know...save you from the Time Agency?" He dragged a hand through his hair. "What? Did you say I was ordinary? Oh, I'm hurt. Enigmatic, rude, brilliant-genius maybe, well definitely a genius, but not ordinary."

"You are off your rockers." Jack pointed a finger at the Doctor.

"Oh that's much better than ordinary. Bluech. I hate that word, it's just so ordinary." The Doctor beamed at him.

"Don't you ever shut up? If you're here to break me out, then break me out. Let's get out of here. You can tell me why you felt the need to save me when we get out of this dump." The Doctor heard the uneasiness behind the bravado. Jack didn't like being held on the planet where he lost his family, at all.

The Doctor poked his head out of the door, checking to see if it was clear, then opened it a little further to let Jack out first. "Just stick close to me and we should get out of here without a hitch."

Of course as soon as he'd said it the Doctor knew he should have kept his mouth shut. It was a sure way to jinx them, and as they rounded the corner Jack ran smack bang into some high ranking official according the badge he was wearing.

"What the...what are you doing out of confinement?" The man completely ignored the Doctor; his TARDIS key keeping him from view and glared suspiciously at Jack.

Jack looked over at the Doctor and grinned a very Jack-like grin. He grabbed the time agent by the shoulders "Liam, are you on day watch? Didn't they trust you enough to give you a real assignment?" He winked, shoved him to one side and together he and the Doctor sprinted out into the ash dunes and towards the TARDIS.

"Where are we running to?"

The Doctor didn't answer him, just kept running in the direction of the TARDIS, his speed picking up slightly when he saw her against an ashy backdrop.  
Motorcycle Emptiness

"We're running towards a blue box? Wait, isn't that an old police box? How the hell did that get there?" Jack stopped running, ash and sand flying up and covering him from top to toe.

The Doctor turned around, running backwards, his long coat billowing around him. "Don't stop running Jacky-boy, you wanted to see a real spaceship didn't you?"

Jack snorted but started to jog after him, his all white attire soon getting covered in a layer of sand and grime. "That's a spaceship? And who are you calling Jacky-boy?"

When they finally reached the TARDIS the Doctor pulled the key from around his neck and opened the door. "Ah, I forgot Jack wasn't always your name. So, what is your name then? You were just a number in the Time Agency files." Just as Jack opened his mouth to answer the Doctor put his hand up to shush him. "No, best not tell me. Spoilers and all. Don't mind if I call you Jack, do you? It suits you. Jack. A good solid name."

"You really are off your rocker," Jack's voice trailed off as he followed the Doctor into the TARDIS, his mouth dropping open and his eyes widening as he took in the size.

"Yeah, I probably am. Go on, say it." The Doctor bounded over to the console, leaning against it so he could watch as the much younger Jack looked around.

He was ash-covered and wide-eyed; almost naïve looking. No, not naïve. Mortal. He wasn't jaded by hundreds of years of being unable to die. He was extraordinarily ordinary and that was a kind of ordinary the Doctor didn't mind dealing with.

"It's bigger on the inside."

"Yeah, it is. It's a TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. Bigger on the inside than on the outside. Travels in time and space." The Doctor patted the TARDIS fondly and it was while his attention was diverted that he missed Jack pulling out a gun on him. "Where did you get that?" He definitely didn't have a gun in his room. The Doctor pouted; this was not how he envisioned this meeting.

"I took it off the guard. You really need to pay more attention. Now. Tell me who you are and what you want from me. Did you really think I'd buy that 'I'll take you on a time travel adventure crap?'"

The Doctor massaged the back of his neck. "Well, yeah, I did actually." When Jack didn't lower the gun he put his hands in the air and wiggled his fingers. "No gun, no threat, see? I had a spare moment or two, figured I'd drop by on an old friend."

"But I don't know you."

"Ah, but you will. We'll actually save the world together. More than once."

Jack stalked towards him, sweat trickling down his forehead leaving clear tracks in the dust. He didn't stop until the Doctor was pressed against the console, the bicycle pump digging painfully into his leg, Jack's chest pressed against his.

"Then why have you crossed his-my timeline to drop in on me now? You're a time traveller, surely you know about paradoxes?"

Despite the discomfort of the console digging into his back the Doctor pushed into it, attempting to put more distance between him and young-Jack. Maybe his idea of popping in to see Jack Harkness before he'd changed his ways in 1941 was a bad idea. But since when had he ever done anything the conventional way?

He could feel the heat from Jack's body, could smell the salt on his skin. It had been so long since he'd been around someone; since he'd been around Jack in a situation that wasn't near death, that he wasn't even too concerned about the gun pointing to his head.

"I know all about that; believe me. Would you believe me if I tell you that the current you-the you who coincides with me is too busy saving the world right now to pay attention to a fellow time traveller? And don't worry; I'll get you home in time for tea."

"Will you now?" Jack raised an eyebrow and stepped so close their crotches pressed together. Jack raised the gun and pressed it to the Doctor's temple; his face leaning in to the Doctor's slowly. The differences between this Jack and his Jack were more noticeable up close, but the Doctor couldn't seem to bring himself to care.

Jack was Jack was Jack...and he felt so very alone right now that even this young wily character who was Jack, had all Jack's potential but wasn't quite there yet, would do. It was better in a way. The Doctor was with someone he cared about, but he didn't have to hold back, didn't have to be a leader. He could be...careless.

The gun pressed into his temple, and he wondered just when Jack had gotten this gun fixation of his. He was definitely not gun shy, and it was the one thing he wished he could change about him, not because he was scared Jack would shoot him, but because Jack needed to realise there were other ways of doing things. Violence should always be the last resort.

And the Doctor definitely had another way of doing this. One he knew his Jack would have approved of, and he hoped young-Jack wasn't so different that he balked at the idea. He pressed his palms against the TARDIS console, propelling his body forward a few inches right into Jack's chest.

The gun dislodged, but the Doctor didn't think about where it was pointing, he hooked an arm around Jack's neck and navigated their lips together. He heard the gun clatter against the console then forgot about it. Jack took control, pulling the Doctor's lanky body against his own and the Doctor gave over the control gladly.  
Motorcycle Emptiness

He'd spent so long having to lead, having to be in control all the time and make decisions he didn't want to make, that it felt liberating to have someone else be in charge. He opened his mouth when Jack's tongue probed at his lips and didn't think about how wrong this was on so many levels.

He hadn't been kissed like this in a decade or two. Not since his boyhood on Gallifrey and probably not even then. It was surprising how stale intercourse could get in a species that lived generations. You'd think they'd be having sex all over the place, but not Time Lords. They were too refined for that.

Since the fall of Gallifrey and the death of all his people humans were the closest he'd ever found in mind and body to Time Lords; though a little more ape-like, granted. Unlike Time Lords, humans hadn't evolved past the need for sex as recreation, and right now the Doctor was glad.

His human friends might fall in love with him, they hero worshipped him, even Jack had a slight case of that, but they didn't see him as someone who needed the basic necessities of life. They would never come to him for a bit of escapism sex-and he'd probably turn them down if they did.

As almost first kisses went the Doctor never thought this was how he would finally consummate his relationship with Captain Jack Harkness, but he couldn't regret it now. Jack Harkness as a young man at his prime wasn't the refined, suave lover he'd always portrayed himself to be in the future. His kiss was deep, wet and messy, but that was what the Doctor needed. He didn't want love, he didn't want care or hero worship, he wanted to feel and forget all at the same time.

He needed to feel alive. He needed to be reminded that this body was good for more than destruction, he needed to feel desired, he needed to forget about Rose, his human self and Donna-mostly Donna. God, Donna...

He needed to be around someone he cared for and not do them damage, he wanted to hurt as much outwardly as he was hurting inside. He wanted to be reckless and damn the consequences.

He's spent a lonely Christmas in Victorian England defeating the cyber king surrounded by another man who thought he was the Doctor. And now, just for a little while he wanted to leave himself behind.

Maybe there were other places he could have gone, other planets to explore, and he knew Wilf wouldn't have minded if he'd dropped in to buy a paper from his stall, but this was what he needed, the TARDIS knew that, even when he'd buried it deep inside.

It may be wrong, but that didn't stop the need.

Jack, his Jack was busy right now. He had a human lover and was enjoying his life with Torchwood. They both knew that their futures would come together eventually. Ianto would die-from aliens, from humans or just old age, Torchwood would evolve, disasters would need to be averted and the only two constants throughout that would be him and Jack.

But it would be a long time until then, and the Doctor needed something now. He needed to forget the painful emptiness and concentrate on the physical. He forced his eyes to open, blinking rapidly as he got used to the light. He needed Jack, the one constant in his life and even though this Jack didn't know who he was, the Doctor could feel his hearts start stitching themselves back together again.

They'd stopped kissing and Jack was trying to get him out of his coat and so far the Doctor had been unresponsive. He had to change that. He quickly wiggled his arms out of the sleeves, then letting his hands caress Jack's chest. His fingers came away ash covered and he resisted the urge to taste-to find out exactly how Jack's home town had changed so drastically.

"Do you always wear so many clothes?" Jack murmured as he pushed the suit jacket off his shoulders, loosened his tie and finally pulled his shirt apart; the buttons scattering and falling into the grates over the TARDIS floor.

The Doctor would be finding them for regenerations to come, he thought fleetingly, then he couldn't think at all as the cool air hit his naked chest, and Jack's roughened palm trailed downwards, playing slightly in his light chest hair.

Goosebumps trailed up the Doctor's arms and slid down his spine in such a delicious trickle that felt like melting ice cream just under his skin. The Doctor's eyes rolled back into his head. He could almost smell the ice cream. Vanilla. It was the only way he would ever describe Jack as vanilla, and the thought put a smile on his face, and he couldn't resist opening his eyes slightly so Jack's blurred profile came into view.

Jack leaned over him and licked over the Doctor's closed lips, licked over his sharp cheekbones and to his left earlobe. He sucked the small sliver of flesh into his mouth, rolling it around on his tongue, nipping at the edges playfully.

Had the Doctor ever been touched like this before? Had anyone paid such close attention to him and his needs? He couldn't remember. Definitely not in this regeneration; this body had barely been used. He wasn't quite sure how this skinny quirky body could draw people to it, and then keep them from making that last step towards him.

Maybe if he'd given Martha a chance-but she wanted the idealistic version, the picture perfect world where the TARDIS had a white picket fence and they travelled to beautiful planets and live happily ever after. He couldn't give her that. If he'd wanted that kind of life he would have stayed on Gallifrey-he would have given into his love for Rose when they still had a chance.

Jack-his Jack...the Doctor had missed his chance with him for at least another fifty years. Maybe if he still had his old face-the one he'd met Jack with. He was rough, all hardened charm and he doubted Jack would feel the need to protect him quite so much.

There was no way his previous regeneration could ever have been mistaken for naïve or fragile.

But there was something about this body with its harsh planes, angles and skin stretched too tightly, that brought out the protective side to his friends, and to those friends who wanted to be more.

It was the only annoying habit about the body, really.

Jack dropped to his knees, the grate vibrating beneath his weight. He grabbed onto the Doctor's belt and tipped his head backwards to look up at him. His eyes were part anger, part mistrust and a whole lot of lust. Sometimes anger was the best aphrodisiac.

Jack deftly opened the Doctor's belt and yanked down his trousers and boxer shorts. The Doctor gasped as the air hit his erection, but he didn't get a chance to get used to the feeling before Jack was clutching his buttocks and pulling him forward; swallowing him down until his nose was pressed against the neat thatch of pubic hair.

He never thought he'd be a screamer, but Jack's mouth was like a scalding furnace around his sensitive flesh, and the way he moved his tongue sent shots of adrenalin right through the Doctor's balls until they drew tightly up against his body. He screamed; a deep vibrating sound that pushed through his lips and sent a look of satisfaction to Jack's eyes.

The Doctor's legs started to tremble as Jack hummed and he grabbed a tight hold of Jack's hair to steady himself, but Jack showed him no mercy. He gripped the Doctor's hips and pulled him towards his face, showing him a rhythm to move in.

The Doctor tried to keep his thrusts smooth and shallow, but he was never very good at either and his movements became erratic; the feel of intense warm heat surrounding him almost too much to bear. He started to see stars behind his eyelids; a whole constellation not unlike the ones he used to explore when he first borrowed his TARDIS.

Jack pulled away from him, forcing him to stop thrusting and slow down. He ran his tongue down to the root of the Doctor's cock then nibbled his way back to the head. The room temperature was cool against his slick cock and he gave a whole body shiver that Jack seemed to like a lot.

The Doctor's hearts were racing in sync and every time Jack nipped at him he was sure they missed a beat. He didn't notice one of Jack's hands slip between his legs, until he felt a hot palm rub against his testicles and trail further backwards, circling his sphincter as if trying to gage the Doctor's reaction.

The Doctor didn't quite know how to react to it. He was one part pleasure one part horror one part curiosity. Jack didn't try to penetrate him and the Doctor relaxed against him; the suction against his cock and the soothing stroking against his crack drove him to distraction. It was almost gentle, and that was something the Doctor hadn't expected.

Jack wasn't a bastard after all-even this cocky young version.

The Doctor's vision started to blur from sweat, lust and a little ash. He wanted to put on his glasses but they were in his coat pocket piled at his feet. Jack rolled his eyes upwards and smirked. He pulled away with a wet slurp and licked his lips. "Don't be thinking I'm going to be doing all the work here."

"Oh I won't, wouldn't dream of it." The Doctor was very proud that his tongue allowed words to leave his lips.

"If you bought me here for sex then you've got to work for it." Jack jerked the Doctor's cock and he reeled, eyes rolling back in his head.

"I hadn't actually. Bought you here for sex, you know. But don't stop. Don't stop." Please don't stop. He'd never felt so alive. He fleetingly thought of Rose and the human Doctor, wondering how their lives were shaping up and if they made love every night. A part of him was saddened by thinking of Rose with another man, even if it was a version of him, but another part of him was relieved. She got a version of him she could love and who could love her back. He could never do that, would never be able to settle down and live a mundane life.

He didn't want to be tied down, didn't want the responsibility of another's heart. At least with Jack-future Jack he was hardy enough, old enough and jaded enough to love, be loved yet not expect the trappings that inevitably came with a relationship.

Even in the future, when their paths finally merged they would never have the white picket fence around the TARDIS, they would never planet hop from one sandy beached, blue sea planet to another. They would be the Doctor and Jack, as they'd always been, and more.

Jack stood up, but his hand took the place of his mouth quickly. Roughened fingertips dragging along the Doctor's cock, teasing his sensitive skin and smearing pre-come along the root. He encircled the Doctor's cock with his hand, gripping just the right side of pain and jerked him long and hard; twisting his wrist in such a way that the Doctor felt like he was being pulled in all directions at once.

The Doctor gave a muffled groan and dropped his head to Jack's shoulder. His balls tightened, a tingling sensation started in his toes and worked up his legs, pooling at his crotch, and just as he was sure he was going to explode Jack pulled away and smirked. He opened his arms in a 'what?' gesture and raised an eyebrow.

"Work for it, then. I'm still fully dressed." His American lilted drawl was enough to send the Doctor's cock jerking all on its own and he had to take in a deep breath, letting it out slow and steady, trying to calm his speeding hearts.

Jack was still dressed all in white, though the ash had turned his clothes grey. He was barefoot; his toes wriggling against the grate. The Doctor couldn't stop looking at them. He thought of licking them, sucking on his toes, though that probably wasn't the best idea after running barefoot in soot filled dunes. He dragged his eyes back up to meet Jack's and the twinkle in his eyes had the Doctor wonder just how much psychic training he'd had and if he could read his mind at all.

The Doctor ignored the pleasure pain of been brought so close to the edge and smoothed his hands down Jack's chest, feeling the firm muscle beneath. He pulled the hem upwards, getting it stuck on Jack's head, and if he'd been with his Jack then the Doctor may have made some quip about that.

His jogging bottoms were much easily disposed of. The Doctor just pulled them down and Jack's cock sprang free; large and straight. Jack stepped out of his jogging bottoms, kicking them out of the way, and pulled the Doctor back towards him.

"You're cold," Jack said.

"And you're hot. Don't they say opposites attract?" The Doctor tentatively placed a hand over Jack's heart, feeling the steady rhythm beneath his palm. His chest was smooth and hair free; there wasn't an ounce of spare flesh or a muscle that wasn't honed to perfection. Jack knew how perfect he was and though the Doctor was loathe to admit it, that was part of his charm.

The Doctor appreciated the finer things in life, and there was not a doubt in his mind that Jack wasn't anything but perfection when it came to the human form. He needed to taste him, to dissect every exotic ingredient that made up the man-boy who would one day become Jack Harkness.

The Doctor leaned over him and licked a long strip over Jack's collarbone. He tasted of the 51st Century, time travel and ash. Lots of ash. But most of all he tasted of Jack. He remembered the time Jack had kissed both him and Rose before going to face the Daleks; it was a taste that had lingered for years on taste buds long since changed.

"Are you tasting me?" Jack drawled. "Because I have a better place than that." He pushed the Doctor to his knees and the Doctor regarded Jack's cock with eager curiosity.

He touched the tip with a long delicate finger; tracing the vein right down to the root and he watched how Jack's stomach muscles clenched, how his cock bounced. He was over 900 years old and while he'd never been in this position before he was not naïve when it came to human physiology and anatomy nor was he blind as to what gave pleasure and what to avoid.

He just wasn't sure how well he was going to do in the practical, though he was pretty sure he'd ace the theory. He pushed Jack's cock towards his belly, pre-come smearing his skin and he traced his tongue on the underneath until it reached bristly public hair. He burrowed his tongue into it, enjoying the wiry sensation against his tongue and the way it made Jack groan.

He pulled back and dipped his finger in the droplet of fluid collecting at the tip of his cock and watched it glisten. He bit back a long speech about sperm and its properties; young-Jack probably wouldn't appreciate his ramblings in quite the same manner as his Jack.

And to keep from saying anything not relevant he leaned forward and sucked young-Jack's cock-head into his mouth. The taste exploded over his tongue; vaguely salty, a little citrus edged with pheromones that seemed to make all 51st century men irresistible; especially to those from a different century or even a different planet.

The Doctor wiggled his tongue against Jack's cock and sucked harder, swallowing as much as his girth as he was able. He tried to cover his teeth but he knew he wasn't doing the greatest job. Jack didn't complain though, he placed a guiding hand in the Doctor's messy locks and it wasn't long until the Doctor could feel spiky pubic hair against his nose.

"Your mouth is cold; how is that even possible?" Jack grunted.

The Doctor rolled his eyes up but for once had his mouth so full he was unable to answer. Saliva pooled around his teeth, dribbled out of the corners of his lips and down his chin. He feared he wasn't very good at this.

Closing his eyes to block out all other sensations he concentrated on his mouth and Jack's cock; a pulsing heat within. He flatted his tongue, dragging it along the sensitive vein underneath Jack's cock as he slowly pulled back.

The Doctor twirled his tongue against the slit at the tip and licked around the head anticlockwise, savouring the taste and silky feel of furnace hot skin against mouth. The Doctor could get used to this; his tenth regeneration was definitely more oral than its predecessors and he couldn't believe it had taken him so long to try something as glorious as sucking cock.

But not just any cock. Jack's cock.

It was larger than average, blushed purple in colour and felt like crushed velvet over steel. The Doctor was storing all this information for a later date, for the time when their timelines ran smoothly next to each other and he could impress Jack with how good he was at this.

"Use your hands too," Jack said, his hips rolling just slightly.

The Doctor had to take a steadying breath; Jack telling him how to pleasure him made the ache in his cock ten times worse. He gripped the base of Jack's cock with one hand and squeezed. The Doctor pulled back, Jack's dick slapping his cheek. "Tell me what you want." He thought it was about time he asked Jack that.

He'd spent months travelling with Jack then years avoiding him while Jack had waited out centuries trying to find him and get an explanation, it was about time he got something he wanted, even if he wouldn't remember it later.

"Use your hand and mouth, move them in time together."

The Doctor lowered his mouth back to Jack's cock and gripped the base with his hand, he pulled back trying to create as much suction as he could and eventually he found a steady rhythm and managed not to hit himself in the face. He was quite proud.

Jack made a small grunting noise that he pushed out between clenched teeth and the Doctor didn't expect his reaction to it. He didn't really expect his reaction to giving Jack a blowjob. Heat boiled in his stomach, and his cock was so hard it was near painful.

Every noise Jack made sent jolts through his body; sent electric currents exploding down his nerve endings and it stopped being scientific; it even stopped being about losing himself and forgetting the pain and loneliness.

It was just about the pleasure. His and Jack's. He became more confident and he moved his hand from Jack's cock to his balls, massaging them, listening for any noise Jack made to tell him how he liked it.

This was what he needed. No, what he wanted, what he'd wanted for so long but denied himself. He'd always pushed Jack away, made a joke of his flirting and never let himself think about it seriously. Couldn't possibly let himself think of anything like this because then it would mean some kind of relationship-something he couldn't just shake off and forget about. Not with Jack.

And yes, he knew technically he was still avoiding, still running from Jack-this was probably the most twisted thing he'd done, and it was wrong on so many levels. He was breaking all of his own laws and a hundred or so others.

But that didn't matter while he had Jack's cock in his mouth. He would worry and regret over this later, but right now-right now he had to taste Jack and lose himself in someone who wasn't tarnished by the harsh truths of time travel yet.

The Doctor relaxed his throat and slowed down his breathing, pushing down on Jack's cock until he could feel the tip touch the back of his throat. He felt the urge to pull back and cough, swallowing around it.

"I'm going to come." Jack warned and started to pull away, but the Doctor wanted to taste him, taste the very essence of Captain Jack Harkness before he gets tainted by time and the heart of the TARDIS and he sent every sense the Doctor had tingling.

The taste exploded in his mouth sending electrical waves of information to his brain. He processed Jack's essence automatically, protein, salt, vitamin c and citric acid, and then his thought process trailed off as his own cock pulsed and he came without having to touch himself or coerce Jack into finishing him off. He gasped; body feeling boneless and his ears full of white noise.

Jack took a step backwards; his softening cock glistening with the Doctor's spit. The Doctor didn't think he could move, wasn't sure he could talk about anything other than the ingredients that made up Jack's semen.

"As good as an exchange of blowjobs is, are you going to tell me who you are and why you've brought me here?" Jack leaned against the bars surrounding the console, naked, looking completely at home and not uncomfortable in the slightest.

The Doctor needed to move, had to start processing thoughts properly, had to get his mouth to work in a way that didn't revolve around Jack's cock. He stumbled slightly as he got up, wincing where the steel grating had left imprints on his knees.

He tucked himself back into his trousers but resisted the urge to put a shirt back on. He didn't want to cover himself up then find some excuse for them not to do that again.

"I'm the Doctor, and you're Jack-for the time we're together right now, you're Jack." He could tell Jack wanted to argue but he didn't give him the change. "What you really should have asked is why I'm here? Well, that's easy. I hate travelling alone, and I like travelling with you. See, easy, simple! So is there anywhere you want to go?"

Jack looked somewhat puzzled and when he didn't answer the Doctor ran around the console and set the navigation controls and the dematerialization switches to have them float in the time vortex.

"Hold on tight." He grinned at Jack, reached over and gave the green paperweight a spin. The TARDIS lurched sideways, sending Jack sprawling against the steel bars and the Doctor landed with a precision born of years within the TARDIS, on the sofa. He gave a laugh at Jack's shocked expression.

"We can float around here until you decide where you want to go."

"Where are we?"

"The vortex." He didn't try to explain further.

When the TARDIS settled down Jack walked around the console, looking at the time rotor and inspecting the six panels and all the controls that the Doctor had added and upgraded over the years.

"A little bit retro isn't it?"

"She's perfect! Her insides match her outsides."

"Apart from how it's a lot bigger inside?"

"Pfft, that's just brilliant technology."

"What kind of technology? I can name hundreds of species with technology more advanced than humans, but I've never seen anything like this before." Jack peered at the monitor, tapping the Gallifreyan symbols as they flashed by on the screen.

"Do you want to see what the vortex looks like? On the screen of course, if I opened that door you'd probably die, and that's not something you can recover from. Not yet anyway." The Doctor said, not so subtly changing the subject.

He leaned over Jack, pressed his sharp chin into the crook of his neck and let their naked clammy skin press together.

Desire started to stir in the pit of the Doctor's stomach, but he ignored it as he pressed a few buttons and the monitor changed; showing a swirling mass of blue clouds. "We can go anywhere, Jack. The Nix Waterfalls, we could go on safari on planet Shah. They have the most beautiful blue diamonds that grow like trees on the tips of purple mountains."

"Wanna know what I want? I want to know if you've got a bedroom in this place, and I want to strip you naked and fuck you into the mattress."

The Doctor's mouth went dry and his hearts sped up. He nodded in the direction of the corridors and watched Jack turn around and swagger towards it. He followed Jack, who had waited for him standing between both doors.

He wasn't sure he'd met anyone who would prefer sex with him to discovering new places. Oh they might want sex with him, they may have loved him (probably still did) but part of his charm were the weird and wonderful places he could take them.

"The right," the Doctor said, directing Jack into his own room. His Jack had never been in the Doctor's room, and the Doctor thought there should be at least one thing that the older version of Jack had that his younger self didn't.

Jack stood in the middle of his own bedroom, naked, dirty and smelling strongly of sex and sweat. He'd never looked so inviting. The Doctor walked over to him, slowly stripping his trousers as he went.

He'd brought Jack here-almost against his will. Just as he always had done Jack was putting his trust in the Doctor and the Doctor wanted to make it good for him.

He may not be experienced within his body, but he had past memories, he had fantasies and he'd seen so many things on so many different planets. The Doctor stepped towards Jack, the one thought on his mind a kiss, and he dipped downwards and pressed his lips against Jack's, soft and slow.

He was feeling sentimental and decided to go with the feeling instead of shutting it away. He cupped one hand against Jack's cheek, deepening the kiss and feeling Jack's jaw move as they kissed. He licked against Jack's lips, pressed between his pearly white teeth and he could actually taste himself in the cavern of Jack's mouth.

They were a heady combination mixed together, the Doctor decided, deepening the kiss. Jack's hands skimmed the Doctor's shoulders moving downwards and cupped his hips, pulling the Doctor's thin frame against him.

They were like chalk and cheese in appearance, so different to each other-Jack was muscular and naturally tanned, he was handsome and charming, the Doctor was scrawny; long limbed with no defined muscles, he was pale and had one eyebrow and a shock of brown hair that had lives of their own.

Both so different to each other, yet they fitted perfectly. The Doctor's skinny chest against Jack's defined abs, his sharp hips resting against Jack's and their cocks straining towards each other; dribbling pre-come helplessly.

Their hardening cocks touched; sliding slickly against each other, one hot, one cool. The Doctor liked the sensation of Jack's hard cock against his and bucked into it, taking hold of both of their cocks in one of his hands and stroking them.

Jack ripped his lips away from the Doctor's and took a large gulp of air. He grabbed the Doctor, sliding his hands under his butt and walked him towards the bed, dropping him into the middle and crawling over him.

"We should have probably showered before this; I have ash in my mouth." Jack said before circled one of the Doctor's nipples with his tongue.

"Probably." He ran his hands through Jack's hair and pressed his chest into his face, but Jack wouldn't be held still that way and he shimmied down the Doctor's body, sucking and biting his way to the Doctor's bellybutton.

He didn't seem to mind their differences; in fact he seemed determined to lick and suck every inch of the Doctor's flesh. The Doctor didn't mind at all.

Jack ran his tongue around the Doctor's bellybutton, dipping inside, then he followed the slight splattering of hair down to his groin. The Doctor thought he'd feel the warmth of Jack's moist mouth on his cock again, but Jack nudged his legs further apart and pushed his knees up.

"Pass me a pillow."

The Doctor reached behind him and dragged a pillow downwards. Jack shoved it under the Doctor's hips and settled back down again. The Doctor waited, and when he felt a scalding suction against his balls. His backside flew off the pillow and his hands scrambled in the sheets.

Jack placed an arm over his hips and pinned him back down as he nibbled the tender skin of his testicles, licked at his pubic hair and then sucked one ball into his mouth. The Doctor wanted to move into the sensation and move away from it at the same time.

Sweat broke out on his forehead and when he felt Jack's tongue press behind his balls he couldn't stop the shuddering gasp push past his lips. Jack pressed his legs open further and his hand pushed under his butt; index finger following the crack of his ass, rubbing saliva into the tight knot of muscle.

The Doctor didn't need to think about it this time. He wanted Jack in him. Not because of curiosity, but because the need, the want was so much it was driving him insane. Jack pressed the tip of his finger inside him and his breath stuttered.

He bit his bottom lip; teeth worrying the tender skin as Jack twisted his finger further inside.

"Tell me you have lube?"

It was Jack's room. There had to be lube. The Doctor twisted the top half of his body and with his long arms he banged against the bedside table until he caught the handle with his finger and pulled it open. He shoved his hand inside, feeling around for something that he hoped as lube.

He pulled out a jar of something, gave it a quick look and when he was sure it was KY jelly and not superglue he threw it at Jack. Jack smeared some on his finger then worked it into the Doctor's ass. When his finger slipped in easily Jack coated his cock and wiped his hand on the sheets.

The Doctor's breath was coming in short spurts and he was unable to do anything but comply when Jack knelt back and wrapped the Doctor's legs high around his waist. Jack leaned over him, his face intent, eyes dilated and mouth parted.

He was a time traveller's wet dream and the Doctor couldn't help leaning up and pressing a wet breathy kiss to his lips. Jack followed him back down onto the mattress, almost bending the Doctor in half. With one finger still in the Doctor's ass as a guide he pushed his cock inside.

The feeling of being so full was so overwhelming that the Doctor couldn't make coherent speech. He flinched when Jack pushed further in but made no move to stop him. He bore down and felt Jack slip in easier.

He didn't feel alone anymore. For the first time in so long, for the first time since he'd left Rose on the beach and took Donna's memories away he felt a connection. He felt like someone cared about how he was feeling. The Doctor made decisions he didn't like for the good of the people and his friends-even if they didn't see it that way.

This was purely selfish of him, but Jack was treating him like he mattered, like it meant something to him if the Doctor received pleasure from this or not. The Doctor couldn't help the smile that plastered itself over his face.

His ass burned from fullness, but it wasn't unpleasant. For one shining moment the loneliness that had followed the Doctor since his boyhood disappeared. It was liberating and the Doctor let out a strangled gasp.

Jack rotated his hips and the Doctor wasn't sure he could take it. Pleasure, companionship, lust...the opposite of everything he was used to feeling all jumbled up at once. He felt like he was floating. No, like he was flying and there was no TARDIS, no wings, nothing but him soaring into the sky.

"Think I can make you come without touching your dick again?" Jack said between thrusts. The Doctor was definite that Jack could. He was pretty certain there was a mathematical equation that showed it. "I'm not that cruel though." He adjusted the Doctor's legs onto his shoulders and altered his angle.

It was harder to kiss this way, but that didn't stop them trying, and it didn't stop Jack sliding his hand between them and grab the Doctor's cock, jerking in time with his thrusts.

The Doctor didn't think he would ever be able to go back to a world without this, a world where he didn't get to have Jack this close-a world where Jack would be doing this with his boyfriend. Oh God...he had no right to be jealous, not while he was doing this, not while he was fucking a version of Jack, not while he knew he would have to wipe his memories and leave enough residue behind that he would blame it on the time agency.

He had no right to be jealous.

He gave a jumpy breathless laugh into Jack's mouth and when Jack started to jerk him faster than his own thrusts the Doctor couldn't think at all anymore. His eyes rolled back into his head and his hips started to thrust of their own accord.

His nerve endings were on fire, his eyes melted into his head and he'd swallowed a sand storm so big his mouth did nothing but open and close against Jack's, all presence of finesse well and truly disappeared.

For the second time while wearing this face he came at the hands of another. Thick creamy liquid spurting over Jack's stomach and smearing against his hand. Jack thrust once, twice more then collapsed on top of him.

The Doctor fell asleep like that; Jack's weight pressing him into the mattress, a burning sensation in his ass and his limbs feeling like pins and needles. For the first time since He'd found and lost Rose, since he'd taken Donna's memories from her he didn't have to fight to fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

When the Doctor woke the weight of young Jack was gone, but the warmth of the tangled sheets and heavy duvet kept him sleepy and not in any hurry to move. He opened his eyes a crack and watched as Jack sniffed a pair of boxer shorts from the wardrobe, then slip into them.

He rifled through all of the clothes, checking pockets and even the boots at the very bottom. When he found nothing he moved to the bookshelf and scanned the books; his gaze lingered on the alien porn longer than necessary and the Doctor fought the urge to laugh. It was so typically Jack.

Jack eventually took a biography entitled the Eighteen Legs of an Intergalactic President and after flicking to the last page, reading it, he then settled into the chair and started to read from the beginning.

He'd obviously given up trying to find anything more. Jack had always been a suspicious man and hadn't collected much to clutter his room with, unlike Rose, where every surface was covered with some trinket she'd found in a bizarre or a quaint alien shop.

Jack turned the pages of the book methodically; it took him about forty seven seconds to read each page. It was a soothing sound; the silence of someone reading, the ruffling of pages and soft breathing of another person. The Doctor let out a sigh, tension he didn't even know he had leaving his body. He snuggled further under the covers and drifted into that wonderful place between sleep and awake.

He'd missed having someone in the TARDIS, though this was one part of communal living he'd never experienced before. It wasn't unpleasant though. It was nice to have someone else just...being.

"Tell me how we meet. I mean, for real." Jack said without taking his eyes from the book. "I know you're awake."

The Doctor supposed it couldn't hurt if he told Jack a little bit of the truth. He wouldn't remember it later, anyhow. "We met in 1941, you tried to con me into buying a Chula warship," The Doctor smiled into the duvet. "Of course, I had a different face then. But you ended up stopping a bomb exploding and we saved London from a horde of gasmask zombies."

"Hmmm. I'm not going to ask the obvious questions, about the time agency and what I was doing with a Chula warship in 1941 of all times. Primitive nasty time. We never fucked did we?"

"No, we didn't fuck. Our friendship was-is complicated. Fucking was never an option for us. Too many feelings, too many reservations and problems and running. Lots of running. I'm good at running. I'd say it was the Converse, but I've been known to run a fine run in dress shoes too." The Doctor looked over at Jack and grinned.

Now he felt more awake, he dragged himself into a sitting position and ran a hand through his bedhead hair, trying to tame it and only succeeding in messing it up even more.

The duvet rustled around him and the Doctor wasn't sure if Jack saw that as an invitation or he was just horny again, but he climbed onto the bed next to him and sprawled out.

"Remember the page number, don't bend the corner back," the Doctor hated it when someone folded back the pages in a book. That's what bus tickets, random pieces of paper or even bookmarks were for. Jack rolled his eyes at him but did as he asked, placing the book between them.

"Yes, Sir." He saluted him and it almost made the Doctor forget that this Jack hadn't lived through any of their history yet.

"Don't salute," The Doctor grumbled, "Did you find anything interesting on your hunt?"

"Apart from this little gem? I found boxer-shorts that fit me perfectly, I found shirts in my size and a bottle of my favourite cologne, but I didn't find anything of you. I didn't find anything that clues me in even a little bit. This is my room isn't it? Didn't want me to nose about in yours?"

"That's not it, completely. I feel like...there should be something sacred, you know? Something you-future you gets for the first time."

Jack laughed and tipped his head back against the pillow. "I can respect that. As long as I do get to see what's under the threshold at some point in my life."

"You will. Our paths are going like this." The Doctor made wiggling motions with both of his index fingers then moved them smoothly until they were next to each other. "It might take a while, but I know these things."

Jack ran his hand under the sheets, until he found the Doctor's hip. He didn't try to go for anything else, just left his hand there; a comfortable warm weight. The Doctor liked it, liked that Jack thought of it.

"What are you?"

The Doctor should have been prepared for these questions, after all this Jack hadn't seen him in action-or not the kind of action he was best known for. He also didn't have Rose who usually had a bad case of verbal diarrhoea.

"Time Lord." What was the point in avoiding the question or lying?

"Never heard of it."

The Doctor shrugged. "We're a rare species." He wanted to tell him that he was the only one left, that he'd felt so alone until Jack came along, but maybe that was a conversation he needed to have with his Jack.

"You look human, but you don't feel it. You're cool and smooth to the touch," he moved his hand to the Doctor's thigh and traced circular patterns with his blunt nails. "You don't taste it either. You taste like." Jack paused, trying to decide what it was he could taste. "Like..." he leaned over and kissed the Doctor; a quick light hearted peck that was unlike any other kiss he and Jack had ever exchanged. "Like time travel and strong tea."

"Really?" The Doctor was chuffed; no one had ever described him like that before. He rather liked it. "You taste like protein, citric acid, vitamin C..."

"Wait, are you describing the ingredients in my spunk?" Jack laughed and the Doctor couldn't help but blush slightly. He still had the taste of Jack in his mouth and he couldn't help but process the taste into its separate components.

"I can't help it."

"You can taste all that just from swallowing?"

"Licking, not swallowing. I have very advanced taste buds."

"That's kind of hot, you know." Jack leaned over him, kissing him and smiling at the same time. "Come on Doc, you promised me some kind adventure when you broke me out of that joint. Where are we going?"

The Doctor sniffed the air. "Well, I don't know about you, but we stink. We're heading to the shower rooms first."

The Doctor bypassed the ordinary bathroom, wanting to show off a little and took Jack to a large circular room that was full of warm steam and springs of natural water. The floor was soft beneath their feet and it spiralled down slightly into a large warm pool of bubbling water.

Jack's eyes were wide as he took it all in. If the other rooms in the TARDIS looked mechanical then this one was the exact opposite. Sprigs of coral jutted out the walls and water tricked downwards.

It didn't look natural by human standards, but the Doctor considered it a little piece of home. It was one of the few rooms he could go to and almost forget there was no Gallifrey anymore.

"Wow. We don't even look like we're on a spaceship."

"I told you my girl was special." The Doctor reached over and patted a wall affectionately.

"You always do that. Talk as if it's alive."

"That's because she is. She's a living, breathing creature. Grown, not made. She's psychic and I know for a fact she likes you. She would have hidden this room from us otherwise. She's organic, it makes sense that she would look like this."

"Organic or not, I'm glad she likes me. Tell her I like her too." He sounded a little shell-shocked so the Doctor led him into the pool of warm water and sat him down before settling down in front of him.

"She knows-psychic remember?"

The water bubbled around them and jets of air massaged their aching bodies. The Doctor groaned at the sensation and leaned back against Jack's chest while the pure waters cleansed them.

Jack's fingers skimmed over the Doctor's belly, traced circles around his navel, each circle spiralling out until his fingers started to tangle in the Doctor's pubic hair.

The Doctor closed his eyes and groaned. The soothing sound of the trickling waterfall, the warm bubbling water and Jack's slowly stiffening erection sent the Doctor's body temperature soaring. He rotated his hips, making Jack's hand brush against his cock, then ground his ass into Jack's crotch.

Jack moved slightly, steam swirling around them creating a soothing dream-like quality that the Doctor almost believed was too good to be true. Jack leaned his chin on the Doctor's shoulder, his lips pressed against skin as he spoke. "I don't think this is how we're meant to get clean." His fingers found the Doctor's arsehole and the Doctor held his breath as he waited for a finger to press inside him. Jack didn't disappoint, he slowly inserted one digit, curling upwards until it brushed the Doctor's prostate.

"This is us being-thorough," the Doctor groaned as Jack's fingers sent waves of pleasure through his system.

The Doctor's body felt weightless; his skin tingled and his insides pulsed with the need to have more than Jack's fingers and he couldn't help the cry of satisfaction leave his lips when Jack lifted him up and lowered him onto his cock.

It was like nothing he'd ever felt before-the water made it seem like they were floating and their actions were slower, longer and so intense. The Doctor wanted to kiss Jack, to taste the water on his lips. He turned his head awkwardly and they managed a half kiss half lick that satisfied the Doctor enough to turn back around and concentrate on the movements as Jack lifted him and pulled him back down.

"I should turn us around, and pound into you so hard you'll feel it for centuries."

"Why don't you?" The Doctor bit out between thrusts.

"I don't know. Can't seem to make myself. Want you to feel this on more than a physical level. Want you to feel good. Why is that? You're just some guy who broke me out and kidnapped me. Some crazy alien who I'll apparently meet in the future."

The Doctor could practically hear Jack frowning. "It's because you love me. Oh, you might not know me yet, but deep down inside you can tell who I am, who I'm going to be to you. In the future you'll love me." He clamped down around Jack's cock, making him groan and lose his angle slightly.

"And you'll love me in the future?"

The Doctor pulled off Jack, creating a rippling effect in the water, and quickly turned around and lowered himself back onto Jack's erection. It was more intense this way, now he could see Jack's bright blue eyes, and watch water droplets fall from his long eyelashes. "Oh no, I love you now, Jack. It's all in the present for me, and I might not have told future you, but it's true just the same."

It felt good, to say the words, to admit it to himself. He'd spent so long in denial, so long pushing Jack away, pushing them all away, that it was liberating to finally say the words. He couldn't say them to Rose, but he could tell them to Jack. And he would tell them to Jack in the future too-when the time was right.

"Fucking, utterly insane," Jack groaned out as he gripped onto the Doctor' s hips, fused their lips together and thrust into him in short sharp bursts until they both lost the will to speak.

"So there's nowhere you'd like to see? No moment in history you wish you could experience?" The Doctor was no squeaky clean, his hair glistening and spiked to perfection. He was wearing one of his blue pinstriped suits with an off white t-shirt underneath. He'd resisted wearing blue because it reminded him of his human self, but this was a new chapter in his life and he liked that blue suit-he looked good in it. And he wanted Jack to notice him.

He wanted to be attractive, wanted Jack's eyes to follow him and like what he saw.

Jack was wearing clothing left in the TARDIS by his future self; jeans, white t-shirt, boots and a gun strapped to a holster that would be invisible once he put his coat on.

"Surprise me."

"Well, alright then." The Doctor flicked the dematerialisation switches, watched the time rotor glow brightly and start spinning, then he ran around grabbing a hammer and hit a button he kept meaning to fix but had never gotten around to doing so yet.

"See that paperweight there?" The Doctor asked, leaning to the side so he could see Jack around the time rotor.

"This one?" Jack pointed to a large red button and the Doctor shook his head.

The TARDIS juddered and The Doctor skidded sideways, using his left foot against the console to right himself. "Does that look like a paperweight? No. The green glass paperweight. Round. Glass. Green. Yes, that's the one. Spin it twice then pump that bicycle pump. Clear?"

"Crystal clear, Doc." It was the first time Jack had called him by his name, and it distracted the Doctor long enough for the TARDIS to lurch dangerously to the left sending him and Jack sprawling. No amount of long legged limbs saved him from the fall and they both ended up falling into the steel bars, winded. Their eyes met and they both laughed, running back to the console.

Jack twisted the paperweight and the TARDIS started to spin. "Pump, Jack!" The Doctor shouted while typing in random coordinates.

"I love it when you talk dirty." Jack gave the bicycle pump a sharp pull and push, and the TARDIS jittered before stopping with a large thud.

"We're here!" The Doctor said enthusiastically while running towards the door.

"Where's here?" Jack walked a more sedate pace behind him.

"I don't know! Let's take a look." He opened the TARDIS door and they both stepped out together. It was bitterly cold, and ice covered the ground all around them. Tall trees were frozen mid bloom and icicles formed where leaves ought to be. "Fantastic! Is that a village over there? Maybe they have an ice palace or a church or a factory. I wonder what they'd make at an ice factory?" He pointed into the distance and started walking.

"Fantastic? I'm wearing a thick woollen coat from the forties and I'm still frozen." Jack grumbled, though the Doctor was sure his heart wasn't in it.

The walk to the ice village was a slow one. The ice was slippery beneath the Doctor's Converse and he would have fallen if Jack hadn't steadied him; one hand on the small of his back, the other at his elbow. His hands lingered and afterwards and he found he wasn't in a hurry to get to the village or move away.

The Doctor felt warm despite the cold. His breath curled like smoke in front of his face and he fleetingly wondered what his breath would look like while he was sucking Jack's cock. "There are sixty six, well, sixty five and a half ice planets in the galaxy, twenty seven that have inhabitants living in villages similar to this one. I wonder which planet, we're on, Jack." The Doctor looked sideways and grinned. Talk ice, think ice, feel ice-and not the ever growing wildfire that was soaring through his body.

He wanted to go back to the TARDIS; he wanted to lose himself in the ever changing rooms with Jack at his side.

"You're thinking about sex," Jack drawled, looking at him with twinkling blue eyes that were magnified by the ice making them shine brightly.

The Doctor frowned, slightly put out. He was sure he'd been doing a great job at hiding his desire. He ran a hand through his hair, dislodging the frost that had settling at the tips. "We're on a new world-a new world to us anyway. There are other things to think about than sex." Jack laughed a deep belly laugh that made the corners of the Doctor's mouth twitch. "It's exciting; don't you want to know what is in that village?"

"It is exciting. It's making you hot, right? All this frost and ice that sparkles like diamonds. It's so cold here, but you're burning up inside."

The Doctor stopped walking. "How do you know? You're not psychic."

Jack turned to face him, their frosty breath intermingling. "I feel it to," Jack whispered, his gaze dropping to the Doctor's crotch. "Plus. You're hard." The smirk was back and the Doctor couldn't help laughing.

He looked down, seeing his erection straining against blue pinstripes. "You're right. I'm hard, and hot, and why did we leave the TARDIS again?" He ran a hand through his hair, pulled on his earlobe and frowned.

Jack pulled his hand away and leaned in so close his chilled lips brushed the Doctor's ear. "Brave new worlds leave you hot and horny. Just imagine how turned on we'll be when we've finished exploring?" Jack's tongue traced the shell of the Doctor's ear and he couldn't stop his hands clutching Jack's shoulder or the gasp leaving his mouth.

The Doctor kissed Jack, whining when the other man pulled away and looked over to the village in the distance. "You coming, Doc?" His words were deliciously suggestive and the Doctor's cock pulsed at the thought.

Jack held out his hand to him and the Doctor looked at it for a second before placing his hand in his, and together they walked towards the small ice village nestled between frozen trees.

The village was made up of small igloos all constructed into a circle, doorways facing inwards. "No factory, but look at these igloos, look how they're positioned. Do you think anyone is home?" The Doctor dropped to his knees and peered into the lip of one igloo.

"Hello." His voice echoed slightly and he squinted, trying to get a better look inside.

"Are you sure you should be peering into someone's home, Doc? We don't even know if whatever inhabits this place is friendly." Jack stood with his back to the Doctor, facing outwards and scanning the area for any signs of life.

"We're on the ice planet of the Gondoons. Affectionately known as Crystal Tears by its sister planet, the Flaming Heart. They're known to welcome travellers. Hello, is anybody in there?"

"And how did you come up with that in the time it's taken us to walk here?"

"See how the igloos are made? Only one planet builds their igloos like that. Gondoons."

Just as the Doctor poked his head further inside a humanoid face covered in a light sprinkling of hair poked out, sending the Doctor skidding on his knees. "What are you doing above ground? Hurry, hurry!" The Gondoon said.

The Doctor looked over his shoulder at Jack, wiggled his eyebrows and crawled in after the Gondoon. Jack followed swiftly behind him. They followed the Gondoon through twisting ice tunnels, sliding through them more than crawling.

The ice started to numb the Doctor's fingers and he wondered how Jack was faring but didn't ask out loud.

They landed in a large room well beneath the surface of the planet. It was cold, but bright. There were other Gondoons there, and the Doctor would have mistaken them for humans if it wasn't for the light hair covering their whole body and face, the slightly shorter body and overly long thin limbs that were made to navigate tunnels like the one they'd just slid through.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor, and this is Jack. Say hello, Jack. It's OK they can understand us, and we can understand them because the TARDIS is translating."

"Sit down, sup with us." One of the Gondoons said. The Doctor sat down cross legged next to them, urging Jack to follow suit. "You shouldn't be out there this close to sundown."

"Oh? What happens at sundown," he smiled and beamed as one Gondoon gave him a wooden bowl full of flavoured crushed ice. "Lovely." He slurped loudly and widened his eyes at the taste. "Oh lovely! What flavour is that? Try it Jack, delicious!"

"Doctor? You asked what happened at sundown, remember?"

"Oh yes! I apologise, please go on."

The Gondoons ate their flavoured ice by scooping it up with their long spindly fingers. "They come out at night. It's not safe."

"What, what come out at night?" The Doctor turned to Jack. "There shouldn't be any natural predators on this planet; apart from plant life, the Gondoons are the only living things that inhabit this planet. Which only means one thing. Something got here before us." The Doctor ate a little more of his ice. "What comes out at night?"

"We don't know what they are, only that they have a raging thirst and don't stop until the sun comes up."

"Can you show me? Is there a safe place we can view them?" The Gondoon that showed them through the tunnels nodded. "We have a lookout room. I can show you. Will you help us?" His eyes glowed with hope and the Doctor patted his arm.

"I'll do what I can. What's your name?"

"I am called Bo-Chu.  
Motorcycle Emptiness

"It's nice to meet you, Bo-Chu, now lead the way!" The Doctor felt the adrenalin start to pump around his body and he bumped his shoulder against Jack's playfully as they made their way back to the tunnels.

"We're going to help them?" Jack said under his breath as they followed.

"Oh yes, aren't you excited?"

Jack's smile was slow started, but it spread into a large grin. "I think I kind of am. Come on, let's go."

It was harder going up the tunnels than it was coming down them, but the Doctor managed it without sliding more than three times. The next room they were led to was so low they had to keep crawling. There were slight dents in the ceiling and Bo-Chu poked a long finger in one then placed his head into it.

"See here, see!" He whispered excitedly and pointed to other dents in the ceiling.

The Doctor slid his head up into one of the dents and spotted a peek hole. He placed his eyes against them and saw out onto the frozen lands with hundreds of bodies wondering around aimlessly.

"What the hell are they? Zombies?" Jack asked.

The Doctor could understand why Jack thought they could be zombies. They were another humanoid being, but whereas the Gondoons were svelte and graceful, these were clumsy, their limbs large and swollen. But it was their faces that interested the Doctor the most.

They had cat-like shaped eyes and a large mouth with jagged teeth and no nose, just a gaping hole. They were walking around and bumping into each other all the while crying out, their teeth glistening with drool.

"They're vampires. Or to be more precise Blood Beasts."

"Not like any vampires I've ever heard of."

"There are many species that could be considered vampires if you believe human mythology. These creatures are fascinating really. They tear into their victim, usually a major artery, then-see those tongues? They use those long fat tongues to soak up the blood. They drink until their stomachs expand and they literally can't drink anymore. They spend the day sleeping it all off so they can do it all again the next night."

"Kind of disgusting really."

"Oh no, it's fascinating! Many species use these to clean up a battlefield after war. They're fast and efficient."

"Are they as dumb as they look?"

"Definitely not. As soon as they sense a drop of blood they home in on it. They work as a pack and surround their prey. Do you know how they got here, Bo-Chu?"

"There was a crashed spaceship in the ice woods. We haven't been able to get close enough to see properly. We've managed to hide in our tunnels and they can't seem to get in."

"We should go take a look at this spaceship. Maybe it crashed here on the way to a warring planet." Jack said.

The Doctor took one more look at the vampires then ducked back down into the small room. "Can you show us where the spaceship is?"

Bo-Chu shook his head. "Not safe! We can't take you there! But we can tell you where it is. It's south of the village, deep into the ice woods where the trees all point to the ground."

"Thank you Bo-Chu, we'll do our best to send them on their way."

Bo-Chu showed them another exit. "Be quick. Your scent will ride on the wind and they will come for you." The Doctor nodded and he and Jack climbed out of a small barely used igloo.

"Does everyone trust you like that?" Jack brushed frost out of his hair and stretched his legs. "You come in, they don't know in the slightest, but they trust you with their lives. No questions, no explanations, just blind trust."

The Doctor grinned and stepped closer to Jack. "Remind you of someone, Jack?"

Jack snorted and yanked on a piece of the Doctor's hair. "I seem to remember putting a gun to your head."

"Then you put your cock in my ass." They both went deathly silent at that, the Doctor couldn't believe he'd even said it. If it hadn't been so cold outside he knew he'd be blushing.

Simultaneously they both burst out laughing and then tried to stem the laughter in fear of alerting the vampires to their whereabouts.

"I can't believe you said that."

"I can't believe I said that." The Doctor ran a hand through his head then started walking. "Come on, we need to find that spaceship before they find us." As embarrassing as his comment may have been it also felt liberating.

He felt like he could be open and honest in a way he could never usually be. He and Jack walked side by side carefully over ice in the direction of the ice forest. The Doctor could feel Jack's body heat radiate and a stirring of desire rolled in the pit of his stomach.

He wasn't used to feeling like this. If he was on a mission he was focused on that, he wasn't used to being distracted by something like sex. Well, not to this degree anyway.

"Wow. I take it this is the ice forest," Jack said.

The forest sparkled in the moonlight, trees covered in a thick layer of ice-gnarled bark, green leaves all frozen. "It's beautiful." It seemed so tranquil here, almost as if they'd imagined the blood beasts so close to the village.

"Come on." Jack took his hand, and he jumped slightly. It was such an odd feeling, walking through the forest hand in hand. He'd held his fair share of hands but he was usually running for his life, he was usually the one that instigated it. He was getting rather attached to holding Jack's hand.

He couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face and he gripped Jack's hand tighter as they edged further into the forest.

"Teamwork." Jack looked at him in question. "Us." It was a good feeling. "Oh look, I think this is it." The trees had started to droop creating a small cavern of icicles and just to the left of it was a large bulbous looking spaceship.

There was a huge hole ripped into the side of it and the Doctor climbed up the side, where metal was jagged and created little steps upwards, before jumping inside easily.

"My god, you're like a monkey man or something." Jack called up as he followed the Doctor at a more sedately fashion.

The Doctor thought best he ignored that comment. "Look at this, the pilot's dead and drained dry." He looked at the engine and controls, flicking switches back and forth to see if there was any juice left. "Seeing if I can find the history-see where it came from, where it's going."

The Doctor found out where the ship came from and its co-ordinates. "It's come from the Druid-Warrior solar system. The planets there have been at war with each other for thousands of years. Course it would make sense to use blood beasts to tidy up the mess they make. Can you imagine all the rotting flesh if there was nothing to help clean it up?"

"Doctor, look at this." Jack was under the console, crossing wires. "It's a self-mending ship. Only the captain must have died before he could activate it, and he's the only one that could. He's wired into the ship."

The Doctor wrinkled his nose and looked at the wires that ran from the ship's engine to the veins in the pilot's arms. "That's rather brutal isn't it? But I think I can fix the ship, not its captain, unfortunately. Hold on." He pulled the wires from out of the pilot's arm and rooted through his pocket for his sonic screwdriver. He pulled it out flipped the switch and turned it to setting twenty. He zapped the end of the wires, then zapped the console.

"What the hell is that?" Jack asked, and the Doctor remembered the first time he'd told Jack it was a sonic screwdriver and didn't want a repeat performance. Personally he didn't think there was anything wrong with a sonic screwdriver, but some people thought it was an odd item to sonicise.

"It's a sonic device, like it? It's brilliant!" The ship started to fix itself around them. "So all we need to do is set it to self navigate, get the blood beasts back here, and Bob's your uncle. Good old Uncle Bob!"

Jack laughed and pulled the Doctor towards him, kissing the smile from his lips. "You're some kind of insane genius aren't you? Utterly insane."

"But completely brilliant at the same time."

"So how do we get over fifty vampire zombie creatures back on this ship?"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and placed his arms around Jack's neck. "How do you think, Jacky Boy? With a whole lot of running."

"We're going to be bait."

"I'll be bait."

Jack wrapped his arms around the Doctor's waist. "No, we'll be bait."

"They will be so caught up in our scent they'll follow us anywhere. We'll lock them in here, set the ship and we'll make sure it reaches its destination from the TARDIS."

"Let's do it then."

"Yes, let's." The Doctor pressed his lips to Jack's, gently sucking at his top lip, then nibbling at the swell of his bottom lip. Desire hit his system like a ton of bricks and he had to rely on Jack to push him away and get the door to the newly reassembled ship open.

They made it back to the small quaint ice village quickly, and the Doctor saw the exact moment the vampires smelled their scent on the wind. The rather sloth-like looking creatures all paused, their large bodies tensing, then their heads slowly turning in their direction.

"I really hope those are your running shoes, Doc," Jack said.

The vampires mouths dropped open, yellow fangs glinting in the moonlight, drool pooled down their chins and they let out hunger filled cries before they started to run towards the Doctor and Jack.

"Converse," the Doctor lifted one leg and wiggled his foot. "Perfect for all occasions."

They turned around and started to run, the Doctor's brown coat billowing behind him. The wind bit at his face, turning his cheeks pink, and his ears were going numb with cold, but the natural temperature of this planet could not stop the red hot adrenalin rushing through his body.

The vampires scrambled over the icy terrain, twisting and slipping, but not deterred. They clambered over each other to get to them, and didn't seem to realise they were being led into a trap.

Brilliantly dumb creatures, they were.

It was hard to run on sheer ice, the Doctor wished he'd had the forethought to go back to the TARDIS and hunt out the ice skates he knew were in the wardrobe room somewhere. He glanced sideways at Jack and grinned. Couldn't say it wasn't fun though.

The newly healed spaceship came into view and the Doctor ran up the ramp to the open door.

"Oh, no, Doc. You are not trapping yourself in there with them." Jack raced up behind.

"How else do you think they'll climb aboard? They're stupid, but not that stupid."

"This was not part of our plan."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Of course it was, I just didn't tell you it, because I knew you'd complain. See that window there? I'm going to climb out of it, then use this to shut the main doors." He wiggled his sonic screwdriver. "Get out Jack; you will not fit through that window."

Jack raised an eyebrow and didn't move one step. "Are you sure your overly large ego will fit through there? I've got an idea."

Jack ran over to the dead pilot and searched the body, finding a small pocket knife covered in black vampire blood he wiped the sticky substance on his jeans, then before the Doctor could protest he sliced his forearm, blood pooling to the surface instantly.

"Jack!" The Doctor ran to him, "Stupid humans." He tried to look at Jack's arm but he wouldn't let him. Jack prodded at the wound making the blood come quicker, then he started to let droplets fall to the floor of the spaceship. With his other hand he wiped blood on the walls.

"We can't run now, the scent of blood will be stronger on you than in here, they'll follow us."

"No need to panic, we're not going far."

The Doctor looked outside and saw the vampires descending, they were crawling over each other, sliding along because they couldn't navigate the ice properly, but it wouldn't take them long to reach the spaceship. And what they lacked mentally they made up for in hunger and strength.

"Come on, that should do it. Jack ran out of the door and started to climb using the little ridges up the side of the ship until he was standing on top. The Doctor followed him quickly, reaching the top in time to see the vampires fight to be the first on board to lick up Jack's blood.

As the last vampire climbed on board the Doctor activated his sonic screwdriver and the doors shut behind them. "Well, that wasn't too difficult, even if you did decide to hack up your arm." The Doctor raised an eyebrow and took Jack's arm, examining it. "Not too serious, I suppose. I have something in the TARDIS that will help you heal."

"It's not even deep."

"Stupid humans...Come on let's go tell the Gondoons it's safe to come out of hiding, and then we'll take this ship to the barren planet the pilot was taking them too."

The Doctor reached for Jack's hand and they ran like children down the icy pathways and back into the village.

"You can come out now!" The Doctor shouted and slowly the Gondoons crawled out from the underground tunnels and through the small igloos. They looked around warily, ready to retreat back into their tunnels.

The Doctor scanned all the Gondoons looking for Bo-Chu, grinning and waving him over when he spotted him. "Bo-Chu!"

"You can tell them apart?" Jack murmured, though he smiled pleasantly when Bo-Chu expertly walked over to them; his long claws digging into the ice, making sure he didn't slip or slide.

"Thank you, thank you! I don't know how you managed it!" Bo-Chu clutched at the Doctor's hand, shaking it vigorously, then shook Jack's hand. "We have our lives back. How can we ever repay you?"

The Doctor hated this part, when folk thought he deserved some kind of payment for helping them, hated it almost as much as when folk thought it was his fault and wanted to kill him.

"No repaying me, I'm just glad you're all safe and sound. We'll be taking them with us when we go, so you won't have to worry about them again." He ran a hand through his hair and stepped closer to Jack, nudging him in the direction of the TARDIS.

"It was great meeting you all, you take care now!"

"That's it? We've come all this way, helped this species, and now we're leaving?" Jack asked as they made their way back to the TARDIS, the Gondoons all following them and waving happily.

"There's other places to go, other species to save. Can't stop in one place too long!"

"Running, Doc?"

The Doctor put the key into the TARDIS lock, and let them inside. "Always running, Jack," he admitted in a soft voice. He'd told both Martha and Jack that he'd never stopped running, but he said it in that light humorous tone that hid the truth behind the joke.

Not this time though. "Maybe you should stop running for a while."

"I'm not running now."

Jack shut the TARDIS door with a soft click and the Doctor pushed him against it, traced his cheek with one finger, then bent down slowly and kissed him, long, deep and hard until they both pulled away gasping for air. "Although technically I'm running backwards, not forwards, so does that cancel it out?"

Jack laughed and pushed the Doctor towards the time rotor. "Lets go take these vamps to that barren planet, and then we can do some more non-running together."

The Doctor started the time rotor, then when the TARDIS was hovering over the spaceship he pulled the keyboard and monitor over to him, letting his fingers fly over the keys; calibrating the TARDIS settings to sync with the spaceship until it lifted somewhat shakily off the ground and was pulled with them into the vortex.

"Impressive," Jack said, leaning over his shoulder, hands skimming the Doctor's ass.

The Doctor felt his cock harden, and for once he found it hard to concentrate. He had a job to do, and Jack's wondering hands weren't helping the TARDIS fly smoothly. It didn't mean he stopped Jack as his fingers expertly lowered his zipper and slipped a hand inside.

"Jack..." It was a protest of sorts, though Jack ignored it. His hand grasped the Doctor's cock and pumped slowly. "We have to get to the..." whatever he was going to say turned into a groan as Jack's pace increased.

"Best get to it then, Doc." Jack nudged him with his hips.

Using the dead pilot's coordinates the Doctor managed to get them to the right planet, though he wasn't sure how and when he flicked the materialise switch and then set the spaceships coordinates to the planet, and lowered it as gently as the TARDIS allowed.

The Doctor moved out of Jack's arms in order to do a scan on the planet and make sure it definitely was barren. His cock was straining painfully in his trousers, and he had to hold them up over one hip so they didn't fall down, but at least now he could think properly.

"Barren. It's not barren! It's a blood pocket...like a large natural rock with a blood core. The perfect place for blood beasts! Watch!" All thoughts of sex flew out of the window as the Doctor ran to the TARDIS door and opened it. He pointed his sonic screwdriver at the spaceship and the door opened.

Vampires piled out, all rolling over each other. The ground looked like burnt orange sludge and they started to roll in it, covering their entire bodies. "Awww they're kind of cute really. Look, they were just hungry."

The Doctor grinned, then frowned as Jack pulled the door to the TARDIS shut. "I'm hungry too." He wiggled his eyebrows and the Doctor burst out laughing. It seemed to him like he couldn't stop laughing.

He ran over to the console, sent the TARDIS back into the vortex, then pounced on Jack with an urgency he was sure he hadn't felt seconds ago. It didn't matter that what he was doing was wrong, that he was going against so many laws, both his own and others. They'd moved past that now, he and Jack.

The Doctor had gone against his own rules and travelled back through Jack's timeline and it was for purely selfish reasons; there was no denying it. His hearts were hurting, he'd lost Rose again, and he'd lost Donna. Just thinking of her made his chest ache. And He had believed Jack would ease that pain...

Only, Jack, his Jack was busy, and the Doctor couldn't be weak in front of him, couldn't let his façade crack. With young, still human, 51st Century Jack that didn't matter. Sometimes it was easier to pour your heart out to a stranger.

And Jack, young, and less cynical was the perfect stranger. The Doctor knew him and didn't know him at the same time. It was a good combination, it made the Doctor lower his guard.

This really was wrong on so many levels, yet he really couldn't bring himself to care. Not yet, not right now, not with his hands yanking Jack's trousers down and clothes going flying. He was briefly aware of his tie tangling with a lever on the console.

They'd ended up back in Jack's bed, cool cotton sheets piled on the floor, bare skin covered in drying sweat, and bones aching in the most delicious way. The Doctor's hearts were still beating furiously and he couldn't stop the faint pants of breath leaving his mouth.

One of Jack's legs was thrown over his hips, trapping him, though he felt no urge to get away. "OK, my turn," Jack said, his expression becoming serious. "Your favourite food."

"Oh, that's easy. Bananas."

"Bananas? I thought you'd say something a little more exotic."

"You'll understand when you're older," the Doctor said, making the effort to ruffle Jack's already messy hair.

"Favourite colour?"

"Pink." Jack said without hesitation.

The Doctor turned his head and raised an eyebrow. "Pink?" He expected Jack to say something a little more manly, blue or silver maybe.

"Definitely pink." Jack twisted around so he was lying over the Doctor, their bare bodies touching top to bottom. "Pale, peaches and cream pink." He pressed a kiss to the Doctor's chest. "Or cherry pink." Another kiss against the Doctor's lips. "The rose pink of blood flushed skin after vigorous sex." Jack worked his way down to the Doctor's flaccid cock, sucking the life back into it until it stood rigid, the colour deeper than the rest of the Doctor's skin.

"Pink. Your favourite colour. Got it." The Doctor groaned and let his head fall back against the pillow, submitting to the gentle yet thorough ministrations of Jack and his talented tongue.

He couldn't think anymore, couldn't get his brain to come up with a question to ask Jack; not when Jack was bobbing up and down on his cock, creating wave after wave of warm, moist sensation. When Jack pulled away the Doctor almost grabbed him by the hair and pushed him back down, but Jack was ready for that and ducked just out of his reach.

"It's your turn to ask a question, Doctor," his voice was light and humorous, but the Doctor didn't want to hear it, he just wanted that talented mouth back on his straining flesh. "Ask or you don't get."

The Doctor glared at him, his heartbeat pounding in his ears. Jack licked the tip of his cock teasingly but refused to go any further. "Erm." Think, the Doctor thought, trying his hardest to come up with a question that was general enough that it wouldn't cause spoilers for him and wouldn't make Jack uncomfortable. "How did you learn to do that..."

"Do what?" He ran his tongue around the Doctor's cock.

"That thing-that thing with your tongue."

"What thing?" Jack raised his eyebrows, blue eyes glinting at the Doctor impishly. "This thing?" He lowered his mouth back over the Doctor's erection and swallowed around him.

Jack covered his teeth and flattened his tongue, creating a warm moist tunnel. "Yeah-that-thing." The Doctor groaned, eyes rolling back into his head. He thrust his hips upwards, unable to stop the movements even if he wanted to, and he didn't want to, not at all.

Heat spiked in his stomach, sending shocks down to his toes. He tried to hold on, he really did, but it was hopeless. His balls drew up and he didn't even have time to warn Jack before he shot his load right down Jack's throat.

Jack sucked on him until he was completely limp, then leaned his cheek against the crease of the Doctor's leg. "There was this musician-let me tell you, musicians have the most talented hands and the most talented mouths. And there's nothing like another guy to know what a guy likes in bed. I swear he blew me for hours without drawing for breath. He taught me the wonders of blow-jobs, giving and receiving."

The Doctor felt Jack's smile against his inner thigh. He felt almost jealous about how Jack was talking about his musically talented teacher, and he had no reason to be, he knew. It was an unsettling thought to think he was actually becoming attached to this version of Jack, and not just because it was a younger version of his Jack, but because he was funny, smart and cheeky, very cheeky. And undeniably good looking.

"He played me like an instrument, and I sang, Doc, boy did I sing...every bone in my body, every ligament stretched tight humming with lust and sex as he touched me. Think you can make me sing like that?"

The Doctor heard the challenge in Jack's voice, and as tired as he was he had to accept. He had to be better than anyone Jack had ever had, and he would be. He ignored his aching limbs and the constant burning in his ass, and rolled over until Jack was lying sprawled beneath him, naked skin flushed with the many hours they'd spent in bed getting warm after saving the Gondoons.

"This body doesn't have much experience."

"This body?"

The Doctor nodded, unable to resist bending down and licking a wet strip across one of Jack's cheekbones. "I have this annoying habit of regenerating if I start to die. New face, new eccentricities, still me...just different. This body isn't suave or charismatic; it isn't as quirky or as noble as some. Definitely not noble, I wouldn't have kidnapped you from the Time Agency if I were noble."

"Insane, I've already said it. Don't you have a point to make?" Jack poked him in the ribs making him jump a little.

"I have memories of past regenerations, but it's not the same. These fingers, this mouth-is barely tested, you'll have to tell me what to do if you want me to make you scream like your musician did."

"I don't want you to make me scream like he did, I want you to make me scream like only you can. Just be yourself and I can guarantee I'll be singing so loudly your ears will start to ring. Try whatever you want, baby, I'm open to all of your ideas."

Jack's admission made it hard for the Doctor to decide where to start. There were so many ideas, so many positions, so many body parts he wanted to taste and touch and bite that now he was given free reign he wasn't quite sure how to go about it.

Jack's stomach was quivering in anticipation, and the Doctor decided that was as good a place to start as any.

He licked large circles around Jack's navel, nibbling the skin with his teeth, then soothing it with his tongue. He followed Jack's abs upwards, loving how they seemed to ripple against his cheek. He could lay against Jack forever; only not right now, not when the need to taste Jack all over was so great.

He laved at Jacks nipples in turn, sucking the tight buds into his mouth, smiling around them as Jack groaned and pressed himself closer.

A light sheen of sweat started to cover Jack's body and the Doctor loved how his own body slid against it; and he really couldn't stop himself from thrusting his cock against Jack's.

He'd come so many times already that it was becoming painful, but just because this body of his was somewhat new to this didn't mean he couldn't keep up. He was hardening again, creating a burning pain in his loins that made him want to fuck Jack-to claim him and give himself something to remember even if Jack wouldn't.

He climbed off Jack. "Turn over." Jack did as he asked without saying a word.

Jack's back was chiselled to perfection-he was tanned and his skin so soft to the touch. The Doctor couldn't help but trail his fingers over the contours of his back softly.

Jack seemed to like the soft touch because he raised up into it, then started to grind his hips into the mattress.

The Doctor planted gentle kisses down his spine until he reached Jack's ass. He caressed the firm globes, feeling their weight in his hands. He parted them slightly and pressed his face into the crack taking a deep breath.

Jack's unique scent was more pronounced here; a musky masculine smell that almost made the Doctor come there and then. He pulled Jack's cheeks further apart and Jack opened his legs wider to give him better access.

The Doctor could hardly believe how badly he wanted to taste Jack right there. He wanted to roll in Jack's scent until there was nothing left of his own. He flattened his tongue against the back of Jack's balls and licked a long strip upwards to Jack's asshole.

He hovered over the tight knot of muscle, letting the taste of him sink into his taste buds before he explored further. He circled it until it was wet with saliva, pushing his tongue against the knot until it quivered open for him. He tensed his tongue, going as far inside as he could.

Jack tasted of TARDIS spring water, sweat and sex, a whole lot of sex. The Doctor wondered why he'd ignored all of Jack's flirting when they could have been having sex as good as this.

He wondered if future Jack-his Jack still tasted like this, and he longed to find out. Would becoming a fixed point change how he tasted-how he seemed to roll off the Doctor's tongue and head straight for his groin?

He hoped not-he hoped future Jack tasted just the same, and he could barely wait to find out-though he would wait. He would be patient and let Jack live the life he wanted to live.

"Fuck..." Jack whimpered.

The Doctor would have smiled if his mouth was free, but it wasn't worth removing his tongue from Jack's ass. He wiggled it as far inside as he could, feeling Jack's sphincter contract around him.

The Doctor was well and truly hard again, and he wanted to be inside Jack desperately. He wanted the heat of Jack's ass around his cock, but he didn't want to hurt Jack and so took his time working his tongue in and out; sliding a finger in next to his tongue, hooking it upwards until Jack's ass shot off the bed and his whimpers turned to impatient cursing.

It was all too much, he couldn't take anymore, couldn't make it last, couldn't not sink into Jack. He sat up, wiping his mouth of spit. "Lube." Where had they put it last? The Doctor couldn't remember.

"We don't need lube-use spit," Jack's voice was breathless, coming in gasps and he was rubbing his groin against the sheets.

The Doctor only hesitated a second before doing as Jack said. He was more experienced after all. He spat into his hand and pumped his cock, groaning at the feel, hoping against all hopes that he wouldn't end this before it began.

He twisted two fingers into Jack's ass again, making sure he was as relaxed as he could be, and when he was positive he pulled on Jack's hips, making him kneel so his ass was in the air.

It was a sight to behold, and the Doctor would see it whenever he closed his eyes for a long time to come. He steadied his cock and slowly sank into Jack.

They groaned simultaneously as the Doctor pushed in as far as he could go. It was like a furnace around his erection. Gloriously hot and tight, nothing on this earth or on any planet he'd been to had ever felt so hot.

He leaned over Jack's back, pressing moist kisses to his neck, his short hair tickling his nose. He pulled out experimentally then; using more force pushed back in and was rewarded by a pleasure laced scream from Jack.

Jack pushed backwards in sync with the Doctor; he clenched his inner muscles and the Doctor couldn't keep the rhythm going. His hips rammed against Jack's ass in short sharp jabs, hoping that Jack was feeling as much pleasure as he was.

A thought occurred to him, and once it was there he couldn't ignore it. He licked Jack's ear while running his hands over whatever piece of Jack they could reach. "Jack-let me in, Jack..."

"You are," Jack said in between pants.

"I mean..." The Doctor pressed his fingertips to Jack's temples and as gentle as butterfly wings he caressed Jack's mind with his.

Jack tensed in surprise, but the Doctor made sure not to violate Jack's barriers, he just trailed his own psychic aura against Jack's without pushing too hard, but enough to give him an idea of what it would be like.

The barriers Jack must have learned at the Time Agency suddenly drifted away along with the tenseness in his shoulders. The Doctor connected his mind to Jack's not looking at anything he shouldn't, just feeling Jack's emotions, and in turn he let Jack feel his.

Sex had never been so intense; not since he'd become the last of his species and the few people he had relations with afterwards were psychically blank. Jack was different though.

51ST Century humans had evolved until at least a low grade level of physic awareness was the norm.

Jack's barriers floated away like driftwood on pure blue sea and the Doctor felt everything he was feeling, and pain wasn't part of it. Lust, wonderment, passion and intense pleasure; all because of what the Doctor was doing.

It was humbling, enlightening and the biggest turn on ever. He made sure to open his own mind wide; to show exactly how much the Doctor enjoyed this-how much he thought of Jack.

Pleasure built up rapidly, their minds merged as closely as their bodies. The Doctor had never felt so close to anyone, at every angle Jack was there-sight, touch, smell, sound-it was all about Jack and how they made each other feel.

The Doctor's body felt like he was on fire while his mind felt like the crashing waves of a vast ocean. It was more than merely physical, they could both feel it-and the emotions they were displaying were more than lust.

Like a raging Tornado they came together, the Doctor collapsing on top of Jack in a sweaty heap of jellified bones. They both let out jagged gasps, having trouble slowing their heart rates down.

The Doctor managed to pull away enough to slip out of him, but stayed close enough that their sticky flesh pressed against each other. He rested his hand on the small of Jack's back, the sheen of sweat cooling quickly.

Their minds were still connected, and the Doctor didn't want to pull away. He felt full in a way nothing else made him feel and he knew when they disconnected he would feel empty for a long time.

"God..." Jack breathed out, twisting around so he faced the Doctor. His eyes were glazed, his cheeks flushed. "I've never...musicians haven't got anything on you, Doc."

The Doctor brushed the hair out of Jack's eyes and pressed a lazy kiss to the side of his mouth. "I could have told you that."

"I prefer it when you show me."

"I'll show you again later."

Slowly both men drifted off to sleep, arms and legs entangled.

The Doctor and Jack were woken suddenly when the TARDIS veered to the right and they both rolled out of bed, landing on the floor with a thud. Jack landed half on the Doctor knocking the wind out of him. It took them a while to detangle themselves, and step into their boxer shorts before running into the console room.

The Doctor's feet hurt against the grating, but he paid them no attention while he checked the monitors and realised the TARDIS had taken it upon herself to go fuel up at a rift on Earth.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"She's taking us out of the vortex to refuel. She's a clever girl though and we're stopping in London in the late 90's. We shouldn't run into future you here; you'll be holed up in Cardiff waiting for this version of me to come find you." Jack looked a little dizzy at the Doctor's words but didn't ask him to explain again. "We should go out and explore. London in the 1990s is fantastic! Buckingham Palace, Tower of London---oooh Camden Market! Brilliant alternative earth market."

The Doctor was almost at the door before Jack caught up with him, stopping him unlocking the door. "As much as I like our look-sex scented and only in our boxers, I think your earth will have a problem with it. Shower, dress. Then explore."

"Right! Shower room this time. If we go back to the springs we'll never leave!"

Forty-five minutes later the Doctor and Jack stepped out of the TARDIS and into London's bustling streets. "We should use the tube, too. I love the tube. So rustic and human."

The Doctor used his psychic paper as an Oyster card to get them onto the tube and after a quick check at the map he navigated the complicated system to get them to Camden Town.

"Psychic paper, huh? I could do with some of that." Jack said as their carriage rolled away.

"One day Jacky-Boy!" The train was busy and they had to stand pressed together, neither of them minded that. "Camden is a quaint market-maybe you can find something-something that you can leave in your room for future you-after you find out about this adventure of ours and give me the third degree."

Jack burst out laughing. "You shouldn't have kidnapped me if you can't stand the consequences."

"Promise me you'll go easy on me in the future; remember I did it because I love you." He blinked for added innocence effect, making Jack smirk at him.

"If I ever remember this conversation I'll be sure to think about it."

"Oh I'm sure you'll remember it."

"Do you know for certain?"

"No, it hasn't happened yet, but I'm certain you won't give up until you find out." Then right there on the bus Jack leaned over and kissed him. Jack could feel the eyes of the people around them but couldn't bring himself to care. "Oh, this is our stop!" They jumped off and the Doctor took Jack on his first tour of London. Probably not the most natural choice, but probably the safest considering crossing timelines.

The Doctor loved Camden, the people were so diverse there-unafraid to be who they were, and it had the best market in the galaxy. He bought the most amazing David Bowie t-shirt there once.

They passed bustling shops and tattoo parlours, walked over the canal and down into the market. Even back then it was tired and worn, but their was an energy there that could be found nowhere else.

A slight scent of weed mixed with incense could be smelled in the air, and the Doctor couldn't help but watch Jack take it all in. His eyes followed a man with a blue Mohican and he let himself get pulled onto a Thailand store to look at some handmade knickknacks.

The Doctor laughed at his helpless look and went to look at the jackets on the next stall, leaving Jack to their mercy. He wished he could buy something for Jack, but he had to return him with nothing more than what he left with.

"Hey Doc-Doc is my sugar daddy, he holds the purse strings, if you want me to buy a-a waving cat then you've gotta charm him too." Jack smirked at the Doctor's glare.

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly take away his fun, he's been such a good boy lately too. Here's your pocket money Jacky-Boy!" The Doctor reached into his pocket, pulled out a packet of blu tack, a yo-yo, a special edition Pog and finally, a rolled up batch of English notes

Jack bought a beaded necklace made from carved wood painted a garish pink, when he caught up with the Doctor he slipped it over his head. "There. A reminder of the hell you just put me through. I think they just asked me to go back to their apartment."

"And you didn't take them up on it?"

"No, I was just too worn out by an alien sex fiend."

"Alien sex fiend, that's me all right. Oooh, Cyberdog, lets go inside! It's so fun to see what they think the future could look like...if rave took over the world." They walked into the shop; mannequins sporting robotic head pieces and futuristic clothing flashing in lots of bright colours.

They looked a little like cybermen if he squinted.

Slowly they both browsed the shelves, neither in the mood to buy anything, just happy to look at the bright coloured clothes and flashing jewellery. "Germs!" The Doctor exclaimed coming to a stand at a circular display unit that housed small plushie teddies.

He picked on up and read the tag. Germ Microbes in toy form....disgustingly brilliant. "Look, this little fellow is the Clap. I could give this to you and you could say I gave you the clap!"

"I wouldn't be so happy about that, Doc."

They both rooted through the shelves, laughing at the common cold, and wrinkling their noses in distaste somewhat at Aids.

"Flesh Eating bug. I'm going to buy this, remind us of our time with the Blood Beast Vampires." He wanted to give it to Jack, give him a token of their time together, but he couldn't...though he could leave it in Jack's room in the TARDIS, it wouldn't be a spoiler to his life, he wouldn't know why it was there.

Just as the Doctor bought the plushie he saw one of the mannequins move out of the corner of his eye. He looked at it again, really looked this time and noted the chrome headsets they were wearing, saw how they flashed in sync and dread settled into his stomach.

"Jack, don't be alarmed, but does there seem to be something strange about the cyber mannequins?"

Jack stared at them too, and the more they stared the more they saw slight movements. They weren't cybermen. Couldn't be. Then one of them moved off its stand, another a few seconds later.

"Shit," Jack said and he and the Doctor stood back to back watching the Cyberdog dummies come to life.

They moved their hands mechanically and the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He couldn't disable them with it, but he could short fuse any shooting device they may have.

The cyber mannequins moved towards each other, leaving them alone. It was disturbing, and the Doctor wondered what instructions they'd been given.

"What do you want?" The Doctor demanded then almost wished he hadn't when they turned to him.

"Cyberdog will rule the world."

"I should have known it. No good comes of anything with cyber in the title. Do not hurt anyone here." He knew his pleading would fall on deaf ears but he had to try.

"I wish you'd let me bring my gun, Doctor," Jack murmured,

"Guns are not the be all and end all."

The Cyberdogs looked at each other, then moved outwards, one of them walking towards the Doctor and Jack.

"Don't come any closer."

"Can I get you anything?" The cyber voice asked.

"Yeah, you can take us to your boss," Jack hissed and launched himself at the Cyberdog.

It went down with surprising ease and it was when Jack's fist was inches away from its face they saw the cyber head device fall off and a peek of pink flesh beneath.

"What? Don't hit me; you want to see the manager? I'll take you to the fucking manager!" The voice said now distinctly human.

The Doctor reached down and pulled at the headset; pulling away bits of memory boards, wires and screws that had been glued to the guys face to create a robot man.

"Get up Jack, he's human," The Doctor said with a laugh, pulling him up.

The Cyberdog worker got to his feet and loomed over them, practically vibrating with anger. "Get out of here!" He went to thump Jack, but the Doctor saw it coming and pushed him out of the way.

The punch caught him in the nose instead, making it bleed, and his eyes water. He cupped his nose, but realised it would turn into an all out brawl if he didn't get Jack out of there ASAP.

He placed a bloody hand on Jack's arm and pulled them out of the shop.

The daylight was bright and once they were both in it they couldn't help but laugh. Only they could mistake actors as actual cybermen. The doors burst out open behind them and two men dressed in robotic wear charged out.

The Doctor looked at Jack, blood still dripping down face. "TARDIS?"

"TARDIS," he agreed.

The TARDIS door gave a pseudo splintering sound as The Doctor slammed it shut with such force it vibrated throughout the whole TARDIS. He locked the door shut and walked somewhat shakily to the console. The whirling lights rotated as he flicked a few switches, and it was only the droplets of blood against the keyboard that made him realise he was bleeding.

He laughed a little at how he obtained the wound, but his laughter was nothing compared to Jack's. He was almost glad he'd not remember this later; because he was sure Jack would never let him live it down.

The Doctor wiped his upper lip and it came away glistening red. It was startling to look at. Through all his regenerations, throughout all his lives and near-death experiences he'd barely shed blood. The Irony wasn't lost on him.

He fished out a hanky from his coat pocket and wiped his nose, pinching the bridge to stop the flow of blood. As the blood soaked the white cotton; sending it a sickly tint of pink, the Doctor paced to and fro. He hated the silence of standing still. It was one of the reasons he'd gotten a little bit careless. Always thinking, always doing, only himself to think of; and he hadn't thought of his own safety in such a long time.

"You're right, I love Camden." Jack was still grinning ear to ear, and he sat on the Doctor's chair, leaning back as if he owned the place, watching him pace.

"I told you we'd have an adventure." His voice was muffled by his swollen nose and the hanky.

"Aww don't pout, I enjoyed it, really. My first time on Classic Earth. Maybe this will cheer you up." Jack pulled out a familiar looking journal out of his coat. It was blue with pale cream pages inside, and looked just like the journal River Song had when he'd met her, only it was brand new.

He took it from Jack with shaking hands, fingers running over the blue panel that looked so much like the TARDIS. "Saw it on one of the stalls, reminded me of you." He shrugged and started to look a little uncomfortable.

"I love it, thank you." He leaned over and kissed Jack, smearing his blood across Jack's top lip in the process.

So many questions were now running through his head, like how he would start to write in it, how River would eventually end up with it and how the series of events all linked together.

"You said it'd be years before our paths cross properly again, figured you could write about us-anything, whatever in there, to make you feel less lonely."

The Doctor opened it to the first page and Jack had already written inside it. He'd dated it, both his and the date they'd arrived on earth.

Got busted out of confinement by an insane Time Lord I'll meet in the future, you sure knows how to show a man a good time-and if I'm mad when I eventually find out (because you've assured me I will) then show me this journal. I don't blame you for taking these memories from me. You told me you loved me (past, present and future) I might not know the true extent of my feelings yet, but it's not impossible to believe I'll love you back. Remember that.

Jack

Tears burned in the back of the Doctor's eyes and he hugged Jack close to him. "Thank you for letting me indulge myself. For being here for me even though you didn't have a clue who I was."

"Believe me, it's no hardship."

A strange beeping sound vibrated over the console, distracting the Doctor from what he really wanted to do with Jack, He motioned to Jack to move out of view and then with one hand holding the hanky to his nose, he leaned over and pulled the monitor towards him, watching as the snowstorm cleared leaving a grinning image of Captain Jack Harkness. His Captain Jack Harkness.

It was an eerie coincidence and the Doctor fought hard to keep his face serene and guilt free.

"Doctor!" Jack said with a large grin that turned into a frown as he saw the bloodstained handkerchief. "Are you OK?"

"Oh, this? It's nothing," The Doctor said, pulling the hanky away from his nose and touching it experimentally. "Got in a bit of a fight on the planet...Brit-Kore. Nothing serious. So, care to explain how you've hacked into the TARDIS satellite?"

Jack raised an eyebrow and smirked; a slow rise of his lips that plainly said 'I know something you don't'. "I've updated the system Harriet Jones used to contact us all and directed it straight at you, Doc. I wasn't so sure you'd answer the phone Martha left you. This seemed an easier way to keep in touch."

Guilt welled up in the Doctor's chest and he could just imagine what future Jack would say if he knew what the Doctor had done. But he had Jack's note now, he could show him and hope against all odds that Jack forgave him.

The Doctor leaned into the monitor, peering at Jack as if he could see into his mind and figure out just what he was thinking right now. "We don't keep in touch. We collide when the world is in danger or you happen to throw yourself at my TARDIS, but we don't just keep in touch for the odd chat."

The Doctor was fully aware that young Jack was watching him and he wondered if he saw the differences in how he treated each of them. They were both the same men, yet circumstance and life made the Doctor act differently with each version.

"You know me so well. We have a situation." The cheerful façade slipped off his face into seriousness.

"The world isn't in danger again, is it? It hasn't been that long since the last time. I swear, you humans. I don't know how you survive so well, I really don't."

"I wouldn't call it dangerous yet. Just a few-oddities with no real explanation. Objects appearing that are-more random than usual. And this."

He held up the journal-the very same journal that was now sitting on the TARDIS sofa, only it was older and obviously full to the brim. He wondered just what he'd put in it, and hoped it wasn't too awful.

"Have you read it?"

Jack shook his head, and the Doctor sighed in relief. "Don't read it until I'm there. I'll be with you as soon as possible."

"You know what it is then?"

"Over and out, see you soon!" The Doctor gave a bright smile he didn't feel and turned off Jack's satellite link. His shoulders slumped when the monitor was blank and young Jack placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I take it it's time for me to go back?"

The Doctor turned to face him and tried to wipe the drying blood off his face, noticing that during his conversation with future Jack that young Jack had changed back into the clothes he arrived in. "I'm afraid so. As much as I want this to last, if it did then we'd never meet in the future."

"I want to say I'll miss you, but I know that I won't-just know, if I could, I would. OK?"

The Doctor's hearts were going to break again, he wasn't ready to take Jack back yet, he'd only just started to feel like his chest wasn't about to break open and spill his beating hearts on the ground.

"I'll miss you, Jack."

"You'll be able to skip ahead until it's time for us to be together again."

The Doctor shook his head, he wouldn't do that. Wouldn't leave his Jack alone for that amount of time again. He might not be able to be with Jack in the way he wanted while Jack had his human life, but he wouldn't desert him and cheat by travelling that far ahead in time.

"I won't. Oh I might travel through time and space, but I won't just skip ahead to be with you and leave you alone. I'll go through those years as well. You never know, it could be fun."

"You gonna set the coordinates?"

The Doctor didn't want to, he wanted to go back and fight the Cyberdogs, he wanted to crawl through ice tunnels and eat crushed ice with the Gondoons. He wanted to go back to bed with Jack and never get out.

He set the coordinates with heavy hearts; this time materialising directly in Jack's room.

"How long have we got?"

"Seconds."

"Then kiss me, you fool." The Doctor strode over to him, gripped Jack's head in his hands and kissed him like he'd never kiss him again-not for at least another fifty years.

He ran his hands through Jack's soft hair and as the TARDIS veered from side to side he opened his mind to Jack, and felt Jack open to him willingly, even knowing what the Doctor was about to do Jack didn't stop him and didn't stop the kiss.

The Doctor rooted through Jack's memories erasing sections just as he'd done to Donna and he couldn't stop the tears trailing down his cheeks. When the TARDIS landed Jack was blissfully unaware, and so the Doctor half dragged, half carried him to his cot.

"Thank you, Jack." He whispered, caressing his cheek and feeling like he should say more, that he should do more for him. Jack had healed a broken man, through sex, through lust and laughter. He had no misconceptions about him, had no desire to put him on a pedestal and that's what he'd needed. He could always trust Jack to do what needed to be doing.

He pushed his hands inside his pockets, not wanting to leave just yet, and he felt the fur of the germ plushie he'd bought earlier. He pulled it out and smiled at it softly. Knowing he probably shouldn't, knowing that it would probably be confiscated from him and he'd wonder how the hell it had turned up, the Doctor put the small teddy under his pillow then with a final last lingering look went back into the TARDIS and to face the music with his Jack.

Some might think leaving Rose on the alternative earth with an alternative him would shadow him in loneliness. His Rose Tyler had a version of him to love while he had to start again; on his own. Ever the loner, no matter how many people who travelled with him.

Jackson Lake and the Cyber King had kept the gnawing emptiness at bay for a while. Near-death experiences do that, as well as being around someone who not only thought like a Time Lord, but thought like him.

Being around Jackson Lake was like being around another Time Lord. He understood the vast emptiness ahead, understood how the Doctor felt and for a time he wasn't alone. But he couldn't expect Jackson to fill the void. That empty void that lived deep inside the pit of his stomach that had grown ever so slowly since the Time War.

Jackson had a life and family of his own, and that left the Doctor alone again; alone in his head, alone to think. When the quietness got too loud for him he always moved on, always found someone; never looked back. But not this time. This time all he wanted to do was knock on the door to Donna's room on the TARDIS and have her moan at him for interrupting her soaps. He wanted to arrive on an unknown planet, and with her hand over his, unlock the door and step out into the wilderness. Together. Equal.

Rose Tyler. He loved her, almost from the first moment he'd set eyes on her in the basement of Henriks. And it was from that moment on he'd known he would lose her; that she would grow away from him and into her own life. He hadn't expected it to be like this, but he'd known they had no real future together and had accepted that.

It was Donna, who had saved not only the world, but all worlds, in all alternative galaxies that made his hearts ache. Donna who expected nothing from him but the truth, Donna who thought he'd made her a better person, when it was the other way around.

If the situation that had happened with Donna had happened with Rose he would have left and never looked back like he'd done with Sarah-Jane. But he didn't seem to have the willpower when it came to Donna. He didn't do it often, but sometimes he just needed to see her face or the glint of burnished red hair from the corner of his eye. He needed to know what she was up to, and that she was happy and looked after.

"She's doin' OK. Got a good job at a doctor's surgery, ironic isn't it? Receptionist...or secretary, I don't know what they call 'em now. But it's permanent, and she's doing well there. She's good with the clients." Wilf said, holding his cap in both hands, his eyes darting past the Doctor and into the crowded London streets.

"She would be. She empathises well with people. Not just people, with all species great and small. Did I tell you about the Ood? She held the hand of a dying Ood-they look like nothing she'd ever seen before, but she didn't want it to be alone. She also wanted to know where they came from, if they 'ran free' if they had rights."

Wilf laughed a little and relaxed slightly. The Doctor smiled with him, and stepped out of the way as someone came over to buy a paper, scanning the headlines behind the grate.

"You don't need to worry about her, Doctor. We're looking after her. Her mother is doing better. Not too much of a change mind you, that would have shocked Donna more than anything else, I think. But they get on better now."

"I'm glad."

"Both so alike, you see. Both mouthy and lock horns. But she's happy now, and she still doesn't remember anything. Gets a bit confused over the missing sections that we can't really explain, but she's not questioning anything." Wilf placed a hand on the pile of newspapers as a gust of wind ruffled the pages. "I just wish-she was so happy with you, doing something so worthwhile. I just..."

"She's doing something worthwhile now. She's helping sick people, organising people. It's not so different, really." She's alive, the Doctor thought but didn't say, not wanting to upset Wilf anymore. If it was a choice of Donna being dead or alive and not remembering him he knew what he'd chose, in fact, he'd already chosen it.

"She'll be here in a bit; she meets me when she finishes work sometimes."

The Doctor picked up a newspaper and hunted through his pocket for some change, pulling out a credit from the second moon of Mildoon, a packet of pork scratchings and a ball of string.

"On the house, you know that."

"Thanks Wilf, it was good to see you. I'd best be," he nodded in the direction of the TARDIS, "I don't want her to see me here."

"All the best, Doctor," Wilf called after him.

The Doctor leaned against the TARDIS door, newspaper under one arm and watched as Donna walked over to Wilf, head held high, so smart in a trouser suite, an over large handbag over one shoulder, her hair in some kind of complicated bun that gave her a no nonsense appearance.

Wilf said something the Doctor couldn't catch and she laughed, a deep belly laugh that was loud enough for him to hear, making him smile. She then leaned over the counter and kissed the old man on the cheek. The Doctor stepped backwards into the TARDIS, letting the door shut the image out.

He dropped the paper unread onto the faded couch and walked around the console, cranking a lever and spinning a nodule until the TARDIS dematerialised. He felt like he was tying up loose ends, but there was one end that still needed his attention, and the more he left it, the more likely it was that Jack would read his journal.

He set the TARDIS in motion, taking a more sedate pace, and he sat, placing the journal on his knee he started to write using a mixture of Gallifrey and English that he hoped would be awkward enough that Jack wouldn't look too closely. He had to at least start the original before going to see Jack.

The Doctor had never felt the TARDIS run so smoothly, and it just bought back how empty it was now. The scratch of his pen was loud to his ears, but it wasn't long before he landed in Cardiff and there was a familiar knock on the door.


End file.
